Terciopelo
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas y Arnold y Helga han separado sus caminos, pero ha llegado el tiempo de encontrarse nuevamente.
1. Regreso a Hillwood

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**"Terciopelo"**

**Capitulo 1: Regreso a Hillwood **

–**oOoOoOo–**

La luz del medio día inundaba la calle, las familias de aquel suburbio sonreían caminando en las aceras, una niña miraba de lejos a la gente, los miraba ilusionada, le gustaría ser parte de alguna de esas familias, y volver a aprender a sonreír.

– ¿Celeste, estas lista? – le pregunta su madre mirándola con dulzura.

– Si mamá – dice la pequeña, que acaso tendrá unos nueve o diez años, rubia como un ángel y con los ojos azules cual aguamarinas.

La niña toma la mano de su madre y la sigue hasta el auto, volteando a ver una vez mas aquella casa que hasta hace un año pudo llamar hogar.

– Se que vas a extrañar la casa amor, pero veras que Hillwood es un lugar maravilloso para vivir.

– Lo sé mamá, no creo extrañar la casa, sino lo que vivi en ella… bueno no todo – dice con tristeza. Pronto siente la mano de su madre en su hombro, voltea a ver a esa hermosa y alta mujer que la mira con tanto cariño.

– Tu padre siempre vivirá aquí – dice su madre, señalando su corazón.

– Si… él me lo dijo y yo lo siento – dice abrazándose a la cintura de aquella mujer –. Ademas te tengo a ti mami.

– Siempre linda… siempre me tendrás – repite la madre agachándose para abrazar fuertemente a su hija.

–**oOoOoOo–**

Cuando entran por la puerta principal de esa casa, la niña siente de inmediato el olor a abandono y guardado que tiene aquel, que según su madre le ha contado, nunca fue un verdadero hogar. La casa sin embargo se siente templada, y mientras su madre abre las ventanas para que entre la luz del sol y el aire, ella mira alrededor, notando que todos los muebles están cubiertos por sabanas y plástico.

– Ayúdame a quitar esto por favor – le dice su mamá.

Como si fuesen hormigas obreras, pronto y diligentemente comienzan a levantar todo, incluso su madre saca una aspiradora para recoger todo el polvo que hay.

– ¡Puf! Sabia que esto iba a ser cansado, pero no tanto – replica la joven mujer, mientras cae rendida en un sofá.

– ¡Toma mami! – dice celeste tendiendo una bandeja con dos vasos de agua de limón.

– Wow, ¿de donde sacaste los limones amor? – pregunta asombrada la mujer tomando uno de los vasos.

– Fui a la tienda de a la vuelta, aún esta ahí, tal como me contaste – dice con una suave sonrisa, sentándose junto a su madre.

– Gracias – solo atina a decir revolviendo el rubio cabello de su hija.

El sonido del timbre logra volver a poner movimiento, la madre se levanta y va hacia el vestíbulo con la consigna de abrir.

Una mujer sonriente aparece al abrir la puerta, cuya sonrisa se hace mas grande al ver a la persona que abría en ese momento.

– ¡Helga! – grita emocionada, lanzándose para abrazar a su amiga de tantos años.

– ¿Phoebs… que haces aquí? – replica la rubia contenta y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

– Bromeas ¿cierto? Me dijiste que llegabas hoy, así que vengo dispuesta a ayudarte con la organización de tu casa. ¡Celeste! – exclama viendo a la niña y yendo a abrazarla.

– ¡Tía Phoebe! – expresa la niña contenta de ver a una persona conocida y querida.

– Vaya… veo que tú y Celeste han estado trabajando – dice mirando la limpieza de la casa casi terminada.

– Solo aquí abajo… falta la parte de arriba – dice la rubia un tanto contrariada.

– Bueno ya estoy aquí, ademas si necesitas mas ayuda puedo llamar a Lila y a Gerald.

– Tal vez solo Lila… dejemos al cabeza de espagueti fuera de esto ¿Si?

La chica oriental sonríe viendo de lado a su amiga.

– Esta bien, me imagino que no quieres que ya sabes quien se entere de que estas aquí.

Celeste mira intrigada a su madre, la cual tiene como tomate ambas mejillas.

– Phoebe no frente a la niña… – replica mirando de reojo a su hija, que la mira inquisidora.

– Oh, Celeste no te pongas así, se trata solo de un viejo amor de tu madre.

– ¡Phoebs!

– ¡Helga!

– ¿Alguien a quien amaste antes que a mi padre? – dice la niña mas tranquila.

– Si hija, alguien que en realidad ahora no importa.

– Entonces esta bien si él se entera de que estas aquí ¿no? ¿No habría ningún problema?

Helga mira a su hija, algunas veces detesta que ella sea tan madura.

– Supongo… – dice algo confundida.

– Tal vez necesitemos algo mas de ayuda allá arriba, ¿porque no le avisas a mi tío cabeza de espagueti, tía Phoebe?

Phoebe le sonríe por la broma mientras saca su celular.

–**oOoOoOo– **

Gerald mira su celular observando el mensaje que le había llegado.

– ¿Pasa algo? – cuestiona el hombre rubio a su lado.

– Phoebe… necesita que vaya a ayudarla con la mudanza de una amiga – dice tratando de ocultar el nombre de la misma.

Arnold voltea nuevamente al ver el juego de béisbol que se desarrollaba en el campo Gerald.

– ¿Entonces te vas?

– Err, si viejo, me dices luego en que acabo el partido.

– Si, no te preocupes… – dice el rubio sin apartar la mirada del juego.

Gerald se levanta y comienza a bajar de las gradas.

– ¿Gerald?

– Dime.

– Saluda a Helga de mi parte, por favor – dice volteando a verlo con la mirada triste.

Gerald hace una mueca y luego asiente, alejándose apesadumbrado de aquel hombre que es su mejor amigo.

Arnold lo mira irse, tal vez si otras fueran las circunstancias, correría a ver a esa mujer que aún es el amor de su vida, y trataría de volverla a conquistar, pero no puede, ahora tiene otras responsabilidades.

–**oOoOoOo–**

Gerald ríe amenamente con las ocurrencias de la pequeña Celeste, ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente algo de alegría. Helga, Phoebe y Lila los miran de lejos.

– Cielos, hacia tiempo que ella no reía de esa forma – dice asombrada la rubia..

– Pobrecita, ha sido un duro año para ella – dice Lila mirando con afecto a la niña.

– Espero que el cambio le siente bien, si bien la casa me trae malos recuerdos, si lo veo por otro lado siempre fue mi refugio, ademas mis padres la tienen abandonada y sin Lyle ya no tenia nada que hacer en Pennsylvania por eso decidí regresar a Hillwood, y les agradezco que me vinieran a ayudar en esto, en serio – exclama Helga mirando a sus amigas.

– Oye Hel, para que estamos las amigas – dice Phoebe sonriente.

– Ademas sin nuestra ayuda profesional no hubieras terminado – dice Lila orgullosa de sus dotes de ama de casa.

– Ja, ¿ahora te sientes mucama o algo así?

– No, es solo que mi esposo siempre me dice que mi trabajo en casa es perfecto – responde suavemente la pelirroja.

– ¿Y a todo esto, donde esta tu marido? – pregunta la rubia intrigada.

– Ya no debe tardar, prometio venir por mi en cuanto saliera del trabajo.

– ¿Quien diría que ustedes dos terminarían juntos?

– No le veo nada de raro, Brian es un hombre muy guapo – expresa Phoebe.

– ¿Quien es guapo? – pregunta Gerald acercándose a las mujeres con Celeste en brazos.

El bonito rostro de Phoebe se cubre por un momento por una sombra triste al ver esa escena y luego responde.

– Hablamos de Brian, Helga le dice a Lila que nunca pensó que ellos terminarían casados.

– Je, yo concuerdo con Pataki.

– Malos, mi esposo es el mejor hombre del mundo.

– Nadie duda eso Lila, pero ustedes parecen mundos opuestos, de verdad, no se como te enamoraste de él.

Lila solo la mira y sonríe bajando la mirada.

– Para que les explico, nunca lo entenderían.

El timbre de la puerta se escucha y Lila corre a abrir.

– Creo que le urgía – comenta Helga bromista acercándose a la entrada junto al resto.

Phoebe solo sonríe discretamente, y Gerald mueve la cabeza negativamente.

– ¡Helga! – dice un hombre joven de cabello castaño cobrizo vestido en ropa de etiqueta, acercándose a ella con los brazos abiertos.

– Brian, ¿como estas? – dice saludándolo con un suave abrazo.

– Maravillosamente y contento de verte… ¿y tu debes ser Celeste? – pregunta sonriente mirando a través de sus anteojos a la niña que aún esta en brazos de Gerald.

– Si yo soy Celeste ¿y tú debes ser el famoso Brainy, no es cierto? – dice la niña estrechando la mano que este le había extendido.

– ¡Celeste! – replica Helga asombrada.

– Jejeje, – ríe nervioso – pensé que tu madre ya no usaba ese mote en mi, pero si ese soy yo.

– Ella lo dice de cariño… siempre que habla de ti, es como si hablara de su hermano o algo así – comenta la pequeña bajando de los brazos de su "tio".

– Si… Helga y yo somos como hermanos… – dice volteándola a ver – por eso me alegra por fin conocerte, mira que la única vez que te vi, fue cuando tenias como dos años, y de eso hace mucho.

– Si mucho, cumplo diez años el próximo martes.

– Vaya, entonces hay que hacer una gran fiesta, y podremos traer a nuestros hijos, ¿no crees Lila? – dice volteando a ver a la bella mujer que es su esposa.

– Así es, si bien Brandon y Violet son mas pequeños que tú, estoy seguro que se divertirán mucho contigo.

– Eso seria genial – dice Celeste, volteando a ver a su madre con ilusión.

– Si seria genial – repite la rubia sonriéndole a sus amigos.

Helga y Celeste dicen adiós en la puerta de su casa, mientras un par de autos se alejan, pronto se pierden por las calles tranquilas y la madre y la hija, vuelven a su soledad.

– Lava tus dientes y luego a la cama – indica Helga.

– Pero mami… – trata de replicar la niña.

– Nada… he quedado con Lila para que mañana vayamos a primera hora a la primaria para ver lo de tu inscripción.

– Ahh, esta bien, pero no se si me voy a dormir, estoy muy emocionada por el cambio y haber conocido a Lila y a Brainy, y tambien por haber jugado con tía Phoebe y tío Gerald – dice mientras sube la escalera.

Helga se queda en la cocina, recoge algunas cosas y las mete al fregadero, se queda viendo la ventana de la cocina que da hacia la calle, se asoma por ella recogiendo las cortinas, por un instante le pareció ver que había alguien en la acera del frente viendo hacia su casa. Observa bien, no hay nadie, suelta las cortinas y suspira.

– Creo que las ventanas necesitan lavarse, y también voy a cambiar las cortinas – dice antes de apagar la luz y subir las escaleras.

Al otro lado de la calle en un callejón, un hombre sostiene una botella de licor en una mano, mientras con la otra se limpia la cara, pues ha llorado. Tan pronto como ve que todas las luces de aquella casa se han apagado, comienza a alejarse, tomando de vez en vez un trago de aquella botella y tropezando con todo lo que osé ponerse en su camino.

–**oOoOoOo–**

Celeste miraba con atención los muros de aquel lugar que parecía conocer tan bien por todo lo que su madre le había platicado sobre el. La escuela primaria 118, parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo en que su madre había estudiado ahí, y ella casi podía imaginar a esa niña rubia y ruda caminado por ese mismo pasillo por el que ahora ella caminaba de la mano de su madre.

– Vayan con cuidado – les dice Lila a sus hijos, Brandon el mayor va en cuarto de primaria, mientras que Violet apenas va en primero.

– Si mamá, adiós – dice Brandon, mientras le sonríe a Celeste.

– Adíos – contesta la chiquilla que ha congeniado muy bien con él.

Violet solo le sonríe diciendo adiós con la mano.

– ¿No crees que haya problemas con que sea casi mitad de año? – le pregunta la rubia a la pelirroja una vez sentadas en la sala de espera de la dirección.

– Vamos Helga, no es mitad de año, solo han pasado dos meses desde que entraron a la escuela, y ademas es el señor Simmons, claro que la aceptara.

– No me imagino al señor Simmons como director de la primaria nuevamente – ríe Helga.

– Lo creas o no, ahora es muy bueno, sigue siendo amable, pero también aprendió a ser duro con quien lo merece, ademas tiene la ayuda de Thadeus.

– Oh si, no sabes como me tranquiliza saber que ese fenómeno es el subdirector.

– Jaja, hablas de él como si no fuera tu amigo.

– Es mi amigo Lila… bueno lo era, pero eso no le quita lo fenómeno.

– Es verdad, pero es muy buena ayuda, te lo aseguro.

Celeste escuchaba la conversación, cuando observa a un hombre tambaleante que trae de la mano a un chiquillo de mas o menos su edad, que se acerca a ellas.

– Oh dios… es Arnold – dice Lila en voz baja.

Helga que no había reparado en él, voltea a verlo, observa su cabello revuelto, la barba crecida, y sobre todo la mirada algo perdida.

– Arnold… – dice su nombre apenas audiblemente.

El solo se queda parado ahí frente a ellas, tratando de verse menos nervioso de lo que en realidad estaba, jugando con la mano del pequeño que iba con él.

– Helga… – contesta como un suspiro.

– ¡Vaya llegaste! – exclama un hombre de cabello negro y mirada inteligente, quien a pesar de los espejuelos luce bastante agradable, gracias a su inmaculada forma de vestir –. Pero mira nada mas como vienes… – todo el tiempo, había estado dirigiendo su atención hacia el rubio cuando nota la presencia de las dos mujeres y la niña.

– Lila hola… ¿Helga, eres tú? – dice incrédulo y sonriendo al confirmarlo, cuando ella asiente con la cabeza –. ¡Que agradable sorpresa! – dice abrazándola con afecto.

– Lo mismo digo Thadeus – dice Helga sin apartar la mirada de Arnold, quien luce incomodo.

– Imagino que vienes a inscribir a esta preciosidad – dice acuclillándose para acariciar el cabello de Celeste.

– Si… así es – contesta la rubia, mirando con amor a su hija.

– Pasa al despacho por favor, el director Simmons me indico que podías pasar, pero de verdad no pensé que fueras tú – dice amablemente.

– Gracias Thadeus – dice Helga dándole una ultima mirada a Arnold, que no había movido un músculo desde que Thadeus le hablo.

– Tú espera aquí, quieres, no sé como te atreves a venir así – dice en tono de regaño el hombre de cabello oscuro.

Arnold toma asiento en donde antes estuvo Helga, y toma su cabeza con ambas manos, mientras el niño de ojos azules y cabello castaño que va con él, lo mira con tristeza.

–**oOoOoOo– **

– Puedes llevar a Celeste a su salón, por favor – le dice sonriente el señor Simmons a Thadeus.

– Claro que si señor. Ven conmigo – le dice a la pequeña ofreciéndole su mano.

La niña le brinda una sonrisa a su madre, antes de tomar la mano de aquel hombre.

– ¡Suerte! – le dice Helga a su hija, antes de verla salir por la puerta.

En cuanto salen, los ojos azules de Celeste se topan con los verdes de Arnold que la mira con rareza.

– ¡Ten… – indica Thadeus a Arnold ofreciéndole un vaso de café caliente – esta bien cargado, así que te calmara en poco tiempo… y tu Alex, ven conmigo, el que va a hablar con el director es tu padre, y tú tienes clases… – se agacha y le dice en voz baja a Arnold – me voy a encargar de tu salón hasta el almuerzo, así que procura estabilizarte.

Arnold, los mira alejarse y toma un sorbo del café haciendo una fea mueca de desagrado después.

– **oOoOoO–**

– Pues ya sabes Helga, si decides aceptar, el empleo es tuyo – dice contento el director, antes de notar a Arnold.

Su mirada y la de Helga se cruzan por un instante, ella solo atina a despedirse de el director y después de eso vuelve a mirarlo y hace el ademan de saludarlo pero Arnold desvía la mirada, así que ella solo decide alejarse en compañía de Lila, quien solo voltea a ver con compasión al rubio.

– Ya puedes pasar Arnold… tenemos mucho de que hablar – dice el señor Simmons en un tono extraño.

Arnold que se ha terminado el café, bota hacia el contenedor de basura mas cercano el vaso de papel, siguiendo a ese hombre que fue su mentor.

–**oOoOoOo–**

– ¡Muy bien niños, yo me hare cargo de esta clase, mientras regresa su profesor! – dice Thadeus, mirando a los pequeños alumnos –. Tambien voy a presentarles a su nueva compañera, Celeste James, por favor sean amables con ella. Ve a sentarte… mhh – el recorre todas las bancas con la mirada, al parecer el unico lugar disponible es precisamente junto a el hijo de Arnold – bien, puedes sentarte junto a Alex por favor.

La niña mira al chico que luce bastante descuidado y se ve molesto, como si le fastidiara que ella se estuviera acercando.

– Hola – le dice ella amablemente, recibiendo solo un bufido por parte del niño, quien simplemente se voltea hacia la pared.

Thadeus, no ha perdido ni un detalle de la escena, trayéndole ciertos recuerdos de su niñez.

– Bien niños, comencemos con algo de historia por favor, saquen sus libros, ¿en que lección se quedaron?

– Estamos estudiando la segunda guerra mundial, profesor Gammeltorphe – contesta una niña de tez morena, ojos miel y cabello castaño, que esta sentada justo al otro lado de Celeste.

– Gracias Emily, muy bien niños, entonces abran sus libros en la pagina 29.

– No te preocupes, puedes leer conmigo – dice Emily a Celeste al verla un poco apenada por no tener libro.

– Gra… gracias – dice la rubia sonriéndole a su nueva amiga, mientras nota que Alex, ni siquiera ha intentado sacar su libro.

–**oOoOoOo–**

– ¿Es así como quieres recuperar tu vida Arnold?

– Hace mucho que perdí esa esperanza Robert…

– Arnold… ¿Por que recaíste, tenias semanas sin beber? – pregunta agobiado el director Simmons mirando a su otrora alumno.

Arnold solo baja mas la mirada y con sus manos hace un solo puño, tratando de no dejar escapar un lamento.

– ¿Helga verdad? Te enteraste que volvió y no se te ocurrió otra cosa que emborracharte para recibirla.

– Ella regresa a Hillwood a hacer una nueva vida, y yo ni siquiera puedo figurar en ella – admite con dolor – ¿Viste a su hija? ¿No es verdad que es algo bellísimo? Justo como era ella a esa edad. Y pudo ser mía… mía.

– Lo que paso entre ustedes fue hace mucho tiempo Arnold, las cicatrices debieron sanar…

– Lo que yo le hice no se olvida… la lastime, y se que jamas podrá perdonarme, pero era mas fácil cuando la tenia lejos, y ahora, esta tan cerca que podría tocarla, tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

– Arnold, necesitas tener fuerza, tienes a tu hijo y a tus alumnos que tanto te quieren…

– Cuando no estoy ebrio… – dice convencido.

– Eres un gran hombre y un excelente maestro, es solo que todo lo que has vivido estos últimos tiempos te ha lastimado y no encontraste otro medio para evadirte, puede que Helga sea una buena motivación para ti, ¿no te gustaría reconquistarla?

– Ella no podría volver a amarme, no después de lo que pasó, y menos ahora que soy un vicioso.

El director solo lo mira con pena, y toma asiento en su silla.

– Inténtalo Arnold, sé que a pesar del tiempo ella aún te quiere, lo note en la manera en que te miro hace un momento, sé igual que puedes curarte esta enfermedad, ademas tendrás que lidiar con esto, Celeste es tu alumna ahora, así que veras muy seguido a Helga, ademas puede que ella acepte ser la psicóloga de la escuela.

Los ojos de Arnold se llenan de brillo al escuchar esas palabras.

– ¿Ella?

– Bueno, si bien quiere poner su propio consultorio, me ha dicho que lo pensará.

Arnold sonreía, si bien su cabeza aún parecía dar vueltas, esta vez estaba seguro de que no era el alcohol que había ingerido durante la noche, si no la esperanza de recuperar al amor de su vida.

– Espero que a partir de ahora tu vida comience a girar de nuevo Arnold.

– Si Robert… si, girara, por que tengo un motivo, tengo que salir de este hoyo en el que yo mismo me metí… por mi, por mi hijo y por ese amor que creía perdido.

– Me alegra oír eso, se que Helga ha sufrido mucho también, pero estoy seguro que encontraran su justo equilibrio.

– Eso espero Robert, – Arnold suspira sintiéndose renovado – me siento mejor ahora… creo que solo esperare la hora del almuerzo para entrar a dar clases.

– Quédate aquí, voy a dar una ronda por la escuela – le dice el maduro hombre dándole una palmada en el hombro.

– Gracias Robert – dice Arnold cerrando los ojos en cuanto el director sale por la puerta.

Por un momento se da la oportunidad de soñar, imaginado a Helga sonriéndole como lo hacia cuando eran novios, con la bella apariencia que tiene la rubia ahora, casi no podía creer lo hermosa que era, su rubio cabello ahora era mas largo de lo que recordaba, sus ojos lucían mas azules y su piel, podía jurar que esa piel era terciopelo puro por tan solo verla, recordando cuando aún la podía tocar. Escucha la campana del receso, desearía no levantarse de aquel lugar y seguir soñando, pero llego la hora de intentar que su vida empiece a moverse, sale de la dirección y entra a uno de los servicios, lava su cara, aclara su mente, y sale de nuevo al pasillo, dirigiéndose a su aula.

Continuara…

**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**

_**Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, favor de dejarlas con mi secretaria… hum, bueno mejor me las dejan como reviews porque creo que mi secre renuncio por falta de pago. XD **_

_**Espero que les guste esta historia, y sigo trabajando en las demás, perdónenme por hacer una nueva, pero realmente quería escribirla, aunque la temática es bastante adulta y puede que los personajes luzcan un tanto diferentes a como eran cuando niños, poco a poco irán entendiendo porque es así, y recuerden me alimento de reviews, así que espero muchos. ^^ **_

_**Sayonara.**_

_**LoveLove ArnoldxHelga.**_

_***´¨) (¨´***_

_**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸**_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•`Rei Hikaru Chiba`•.¸) `•.¸)**_


	2. Arnold

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**"Terciopelo"**

**Capitulo 2: Arnold **

–**oOoOoOo–**

Arnold mira a sus alumnos mientras hace el dictado, todos lo hacen adecuadamente, cuando pasa entre las bancas nota que su hijo no ha escrito nada, se acuclilla y le habla bajito, él niño frunce el ceño y después comienza a escribir diligentemente, así que él le revuelve la castaña cabellera y después sigue dictando.

Celeste no ha perdido detalle de aquel hombre, de pronto se le muestra diferente, no luce igual que el que vio llegar en la mañana, este luce amable, incluso gracioso cuando contesta a alguno de sus alumnos, y ahora hasta le parece un hombre tierno por la simple acción de hace un momento. De pronto sus miradas se encuentran, su profesor sonríe amable, a ella le toman unos segundos el tomar la decisión, pero termina sonriéndole con sinceridad, por alguna razón siente que puede confiar en él.

–oOoOoOo–

– ¡Helga, hola! – saluda a la rubia con cordialidad, una dama de pelo castaño que ya pinta algunas canas.

– ¡Doctora Bliss! – responde ella abrazando de inmediato a su antigua psicóloga.

–Que gusto me da verte Helga, pasa, pasa, tienes mucho que contarme – dice la mujer abriendo su despacho.

– Si… mucho que contarle…

– ¿Así que has decidido regresar a Hilwood después de todo? – dice la mujer señalándole a Helga el sillón para que tome asiento.

– Lyle murió hace un año… nada me retenía en Pennsylvania, y necesitaba un lugar seguro para Celeste.

– ¿Imagino que ha sido difícil para ambas?

– Pues… mas para ella… usted sabe… Lyle era su padre.

– ¿Y tú no lo amabas tanto como para extrañarlo? Por eso decidiste volver ¿para tratar de recuperar lo que perdiste hace años?

– Dra Bliss… Katherine… yo…

– Helga he sido tu confesionario durante mucho tiempo, tu tutora cuando decidiste estudiar psicología, se porque has tomado cada una de las decisiones de tu vida, no me puedes ocultar las cosas.

Helga se levanta del sillón donde se encontraba y mira fijamente el cuadro de Edward Hopper, mientras suspira para contestar.

– Mi hija merece conocer a su verdadero padre… aunque él no sepa nunca que ella es su hija.

– ¿No le dirás que esa vez tuvo consecuencias?

– No… si él lo supiera… – dice Helga preocupada – ¿Sabe? Es que él es alcohólico.

– ¿Es decir que lo que los separo en primer lugar se ha convertido en su vicio?

– Si… según lo que me han contado mis amigos, la vida de Arnold ha sido un infierno desde que se caso con esa mujer… la madre de su hijo – responde sentándose de nuevo –,y al parecer él encontró en el alcohol un refugio.

– Me parece muy extraño de Arnold, él siempre me pareció un niño muy maduro.

– Era un niño muy maduro… era un hombre que pudo ser excepcional… pero quiso hacer las cosas de la forma correcta, sin saber que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

– ¿Casándose con con la persona equivocada y abandonándote a ti?

– Ahora se ha divorciado y según Gerald ha tratado de curar su enfermedad varias veces sin llegar a lograrlo, yo creo que tal vez solo le falta algo de impulso, un incentivo, algo a que aferrarse.

– ¿Y crees ser ese motivo, aún sin decirle que tienes una hija de él?

– Quisiera intentarlo, él y su hijo necesitan ayuda, pude verlo hoy que les vi en el colegio.

– ¿Aún lo amas? ¿A pesar de lo que paso?

– Yo… en parte fui culpable de lo que sucedió, usted lo sabe, de haber reaccionado como la Pataki que soy, mi vida y la de él serian distintas.

– Helga… no deberías culparte, tú reaccionaste como la persona sensible y frágil que eres en realidad, yo considero que esa situación fue traúmante para ti, no debió pasar, al menos no entre dos jóvenes que se aman de verdad.

La rubia miraba con los ojos húmedos a su interlocutora, algunas veces recordar el pasado la lastimaba, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Arnold y esos días turbulentos cuando se dijeron adiós por ultima vez.

– Eso… no debió pasar doctora… no debió pasarnos a nosotros, pero yo deje que sucediera.

– ¿Crees que podrías vivir con la sombra de aquel momento, en caso de que llegaras a reconciliarte con él?

– Yo lo perdone… hace mucho, no hay odio en mi hacia él, porque él me dio el mejor regalo de mi vida.

La doctora se queda mirando a Helga, veía frente a si, una mujer fuerte y a la vez sensible que gracias al amor por su hija parecía dispuesta a buscar la felicidad, totalmente distinta a la niña grosera y terca que era en sus días de la primaria, distinta igual de la adolescente atolondrada y solitaria de hacia algunos años, o a la dolida y lastimada chica embarazada que tuvo que ocultar de su padre por temor a ser rechazada, la mira con una pregunta en los labios sin embargo siente que ya han hablado de mas y eso puede lastimar a la rubia, así que decide cambiar de tema.

– ¿Y que piensas hacer Helga? Digo, si piensas trabajar podrías hacerlo aquí, hay un consultorio disponible y como tu especialidad es la misma que la mía serias de gran ayuda.

– Eso seria grandioso… pero también el señor Simmons me ha ofrecido ser la psicóloga de la PS 118.

– Humm, eso estaría muy bien, así podrías foguearte con los chicos, ya que has tenido poca practica.

– Si solo he practicado después de que Lyle murió, y ha sido bastante pesado ser asistente de un psiquiatra.

– Creo que podrías intentarlo en los dos lados, podrías trabajar por las mañanas en la escuela y por las tardes aquí.

– Bien supongo que puedo hacerlo, necesito el dinero y Celeste disfrutara verme en la escuela.

– Ademas él tambien trabaja ahi, ¿no es cierto?

– Si… es profesor.

– Espero que todo te salga bien Helga, por ti y por tu hija.

– Gracias Katherine – responde llamándola con su nombre de pila, mientras ambas se sonríen con afecto.

–oOoOoOo–

Arnold miraba de reojo las bebidas de sus amigos, mientras platicaban en aquel bar, trataba de concentrarse en la platica, pero solo pensaba en que le gustaría darle un trago a cualquiera excepto al jugo de manzana que tenia en su vaso.

– Viejo, ¿seguro que estas bien aquí? Podemos ir a una cafetería o algo así – dice Gerald notando las reacciones del rubio – solo esperamos a que Brian termine y…

– No… no si voy a salir de esto tengo que tener el valor de estar en lugares así, sin tener que beber ni una gota de alcohol.

– Siento que es muy pronto, tan solo hoy por la mañana tuviste una recaída – replica Thadeus mirando con suspicacia a su amigo.

– De hecho fue ayer por la tarde, hoy solo viste los efectos retardados – contesta Arnold sorbiendo un poco de su jugo.

– Alex lucia molesto hoy por la mañana, – dice el pelinegro con autentica preocupación en su voz.

– Odia que beba, ademas rompí la ultima promesa que le hice de permanecer sobrio – explica apenado el rubio.

– ¿Helga te vio así? – pregunta Brian que apenas llega a unirse al grupo, después de estar tocando el piano en el mismo bar, pero que aún así alcanzo a escuchar parte del dilema.

Arnold baja la mirada y luego evade la mirada de Brian volteando a ver hacia el piano ahora abandonado.

– ¿Te pregunte…

– ¡Si, ella me vio así, contento! – replica Arnold.

– Lo siento… no debería meterme, pero ella no te conoce en ese estado, debe ser dificil para…

– Eso no importa Brian, ella no esta aquí por mi, solo tuvo que regresar y punto, yo soy nada para ella.

Las miradas de Gerald y Brian se cruzan antes de que el ultimo suspire y empiece a hablar.

– Helga quiere recuperar su vida Arnold, ella merece ser feliz después de tantos años lejos de Hillwood,.

– ¿Que acaso no fue feliz con el idiota de Lyle? Digo eran el matrimonio perfecto. ¿No?

– ¡Ella solo se caso con él porque tú te metiste con Nora y le hiciste un hijo! – replica molesto Brian quien siempre a defendido a la rubia.

– ¡No le dolió mucho si después de solo dos meses se caso con ese tarado y se embarazo también!

Brian estaba a punto de gritarle sus verdades a Arnold, pero una mirada reprochadora de Gerald logra que se calme.

– Tú no sabes nada… solo no le hagas daño – dice el hombre de lentes, tomando el vaso de vino que el mesero acababa de dejar sobre la mesa.

– No puedo creer que después de tantos años, y de que estas casado con una mujer tan bella como Lila, aún estés enamorado de Helga – expresa con dolo Arnold.

– Yo no amo a Helga – contesta enérgicamente Brian – , yo la admiraba, me gustaba, pero mi cariño hacia ella es mas como si fuera mi hermana, ademas como bien lo dijiste, tengo en casa a la mujer mas bella del mundo para mi y a mis hijos a quienes amo con todo mi corazón.

– ¿Entonces porque tanta compasión por ella?

– Porque tú no sabes como fue su vida al lado de alguien a quien no amaba, alguien a quien nunca amo.

Arnold no quiso seguir discutiendo, a decir verdad él creía que Helga había sido feliz con Lyle, enterarse ahora que no había sido así le deprimía un poco.

– Mejor me voy… – dice el rubio levantándose.

– Viejo no… – intenta detenerlo Gerald.

– No no te preocupes Gerald, te prometo que no voy a tomar, mañana tengo clases, si me disculpan… – expresa dando la media vuelta y caminando lentamente hacia la salida de aquel lugar.

– Hey Arnold, espera – dice Brian alcanzándolo.

– ¿Que sucede?

– Mira, se que a veces soy muy tosco contigo, pero en verdad te aprecio, aunque también la aprecio a ella, y solamente quería pedirte que ante todo pienses bien las cosas que vas a hacer o decir de ahora en adelante, recuerda que algunas veces tenemos que hacer enormes sacrificios por las personas que amamos, y también debemos saber perdonar, aunque eso duela hasta el alma.

Arnold mira extrañado al hombre de piel pálida que lo miraba serenamente a través de sus gafas.

– Esta bien Brian… gracias – dice aún tratando de entender las ultimas palabras de su amigo y volviendo a tomar su camino.

– ¿Que te sucede Brian? – le reprocha Gerald en cuanto lo ve regresar a la mesa.

– Nada, es que a veces detesto que él culpe a Helga de lo que paso, cuando él fue el único responsable, ademas esa aberración que hizo con ella es decepcionante.

– ¿Que creen que pase cuando él se entere de que la niña es su hija? – pregunta morboso Curly, quien hasta ahora solo había visto la discusión en silencio.

– Has hecho una promesa Thadeus, sabes que no debes mencionar eso, a nadie – responde molesto el moreno.

– Helga debería decirle, tal vez tengan una segunda oportunidad si él lo llega a saber.

– Sabes perfectamente que tan solo por las circunstancias bajo las que esa niña fue creada eso seria imposible – replica Brian.

– Vamos ellos se amaban, y solo paso lo que tenia que pasar, aunque hubiera parecido mas una … – las miradas molestas de sus interlocutores callan al hombre de improviso, sabe que esa palabra esta vedada entre ellos – lo siento… no diré mas.

– Es mejor así, este secreto solo lo conocemos nosotros tres, nuestras mujeres y Lyle y él ya esta muerto, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices.

– ¿Ustedes no quieren que ellos estén juntos de nuevo?

– Creo que lo mejor seria que no… – dice Brian preocupado – pero me temo que el destino siempre los ha querido juntos, espero que esta vez puedan superar las pruebas que vienen.

– Yo quiero que sean felices, y que podamos recuperar algo del viejo Arnold.

– Y de la vieja Helga también – insiste Brian.

Los tres amigos de años ríen mientras piden otra ronda de bebidas para seguir un rato mas la platica.

–oOoOoOo–

Arnold llega a su casa, bota las llaves a una mesa cercana, y se tira al sofá, se queda ahí por un rato, después se levanta, entra a la cocina, busca entre las botellas vacías alguna que contenga algo de liquido, se sirve en un vaso, se sienta en la mesa, mirando el contenido a través del vidrio, con la mirada lánguida.

Al mismo tiempo en un lugar no tan lejano, Helga acababa de arropar nuevamente a Celeste, que había tirado las cobijas antes de quedar profundamente dormida. Mira con dulzura a su hija, y le acomoda un par de mechones traviesos que caían por sus mejillas.

– Eres mi tesoro – le da un beso tierno y apaga la luz.

Arnold sube las escaleras con el vaso en la mano, abre la puerta de la recamara de su hijo, lo ve ahí profundamente dormido, sonríe para si mismo, mientras se acerca para acomodarle la almohada que ha caído al piso, coloca el vaso en la mesita de noche y recoge la almohada mientras observa al muchacho, que parece sonreír entre sueños, algunas veces se pregunta como era posible que su madre no lo amara, si era tan perfecto. Mulle la almohada y se la coloca despacio levantando levemente la cabeza del niño, este medio despierta y al verlo le sonríe, dejando que su padre le acomode el suave objeto bajo su cabeza, recibiendo al final un sutil beso en la frente. Algunas de las ultimas palabras vertidas por Brian aun retumban en su cerebro.

"Recuerda que algunas veces tenemos que hacer enormes sacrificios por las personas que amamos"

– Eres lo único bueno que tengo hijo – le dice suavemente en el oído.

Helga mira la luna a través de su ventana, recordando lo que ha sido su vida hasta ahora, confiando en que tal vez a partir del siguiente día, esa vida, su vida comience a girar nuevamente.

Arnold toma el vaso y se acerca a la ventana, arroja el liquido hacia la calle, antes de notar la brillantez de la luna, la mira por un buen rato y de pronto le parece escuchar una aterciopelada voz conocida a través del aire que entra por la ventana.

– Buenas noches Arnold… espero que estés bien – dice suavemente Helga sin dejar de ver la luz plateada del satélite lunar.

– Buenas noches Helga… – parece él contestar a una frase inaudible, mientras se pierde en el azul plateado de la luz de la luna.

Continuara…

**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**

_**Si tienen dudas pregunténmeeee, jeje es broma, pero ya en serio me pueden preguntar lo que quieran, menos el final. XD**_

_**Perdón por ser tan lenta para escribir, pero es que últimamente me han pasado varias cosas, me pelee con una amiga, me deprimí, prácticamente me enconche y ni ganas de dibujar o escribir tenia, pero parece que ya estoy agarrando mi ritmo nuevamente.**_

_**Por cierto "Mi querida némesis" capitulo ya no me acuerdo, creo que es el cinco, :D, ya casi esta listo, así que no desesperen ya pienso actualizar, digo que a mi también me interesa que ustedes sigan leyendo mis historias, por cierto si les gusta este fic, pues porfa dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para mi alimentación y crecimiento como dizque escritora que soy . ^^ **_

_**Sayonara.**_

_**LoveLove ArnoldxHelga.**_

_***´¨) (¨´***_

_**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸**_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•`Rei Hikaru Chiba`•.¸) `•.¸)**_


	3. Tiempo pasado parte 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**_

_**Espero que disfruten.**_

_**"Terciopelo"**_

_**Capitulo 3: Tiempo pasado parte 1. **_

–_**oOoOoOo–**_

El día comenzó lleno de esperanzas para Helga, se arreglo sencillamente con una bonita blusa blanca y un traje sastre color rosa, tomo su largo cabello, se hizo una cola de caballo, pinto sus labios con un suave color coral y por primera vez usaba ese perfume celosamente guardado para una ocasión especial.

– ¡Mhh, que rico huele mami! – dice la pequeña Celeste al entrar a la recamara de su madre.

– ¿Te gusta?

– Si, nunca habías usado este perfume ¿verdad?

– Bueno… si, cuando era joven lo usaba, era mi marca, el perfumista que lo hizo lo creo solo para mi – dice dando un ultimo vistazo frente al espejo–. No lo había usado desde antes que tú nacieras, pero creo que hoy es un buen día para hacerlo.

– Ahh – dice la pequeña conforme.

Los ojos de Celeste sin embargo buscan el frasquito de perfume con interés, pronto encuentra un envase con forma redonda, asemeja un dulce fruto color rosa trasparente, definitivo nunca lo habia visto antes.

– ¡Bien, vamónos! – le indica su madre pidiéndole la mano.

– ¡Si! – expresa la niña contenta.

–oOoOoOo–

En cuanto Celeste entra a su salón nota que Alex era el único alumno que ya se encontraba en el lugar, pero su profesor aún no estaba ahí, saca una manzana roja de la mochila y la coloca en el escritorio sonriendo.

– Si tratas de ganar puntos con mi padre deberías de entregarle la manzana en la mano, aunque él no se deja comprar tan fácilmente – dice el niño recargándose sobre su pupitre y mirándola con altanería antes de esconder la cara entre sus brazos.

– No es eso… es solo que él me cae bien, y escuche por ahí que las manzanas son buenas para las personas como él.

Alex alza la mirada molesto.

– ¿A que te refieres con personas como él? – pregunta airado.

Celeste lo mira con algo de asombro, luego camina segura hacia él y se sienta en su lugar como si nada.

– Te pregunte a que te referías – dice el niño mas enojado.

– No creo poder decirlo adecuadamente… así que mejor no te digo nada.

– ¡Dilo con todas sus letras, si te sientes tan inteligente como para detectar su enfermedad! – replica Alex mirándola con furia.

– Si la conoces no es necesario decírtela… ademas no lo estoy juzgando, él parece un buen hombre, estoy segura de que es un gran maestro y a mi parecer te quiere mucho, lo cual me indica que de igual forma es un buen padre y te lo digo después de solo conocerlo por unas cuantas horas, así que el comentario que te dije hace un momento no fue para insultarlo en ninguna manera.

Esas palabras rebuscadas dichas por una niña de diez años parecían exageradas para Alex, sin embargo el oírlas lo tranquilizaron de tal forma que se sentó en silencio mirando hacia el piso.

– ¿Hiciste la tarea de matemáticas? – dice la pequeña rubia para tratar de cambiar la conversación.

Alex voltea a verla y niega con la cabeza frunciendo el entrecejo.

– Puedes copiar la mía, prometo no decirle a tu papá – dice ella sonriente extendiendo su libreta frente a él – vamos aún tienes algunos minutos, creo que esta vez llegamos muy temprano – explica ella con tranquilidad – ¿sabes? mi mamá es psicóloga y también va a trabajar aquí.

Alex toma la libreta y saca la propia comenzando a copiar la tarea que no hizo el día anterior.

– Tu mamá es muy bonita… – dice con un suave sonrojo en el rostro, mientras copia diligente los problemas numéricos.

– ¿Verdad que si? – responde Celeste orgullosa.

– Pero papá tiene unas fotos de ella muy graciosas.

– ¿Que? – pregunta intrigada.

– Si… ¿tu mamá no te ha platicado que ellos fueron amigos cuando tenían nuestra edad?

Celeste solo niega con la cabeza, poco antes de que sus demás compañeros entren y Alex le devuelva discretamente su libreta.

– ¡Hola! –saluda Emily a Celeste.

– Hola – contesta ella amablemente, pensando sin embargo en lo que acaba de platicarle Alex.

Arnold entra saludando con una sonrisa autentica detrás del ultimo de sus alumnos. Observa la manzana y pregunta quien la ha dejado ahí, al no recibir respuesta solo agradece el gesto y comienza su clase revisando la única tarea que había pedido el día anterior.

Celeste por su parte no puede apartar los ojos de su profesor, luego de lo que le dijo Alex le parece aun mas intrigante, quiere entender porque su madre no le dijo que conocía a esa persona aún después de que habían platicado por un buen rato acerca de él, cuando Helga le pregunto por su primer día de clases y ella alabo a su maestro.

– Buen trabajo Alex, veo que entendiste bien la clase eso me alegra – dice Arnold revolviendo la cabellera de su hijo, quien sonríe de lado un poco apenado.

– Genial ahora vas a tener que enseñarme a hacer esto o se va a molestar conmigo – replica el niño cuando regresa a su lugar.

Celeste ríe despacito y se levanta para ir a que revisen su tarea.

– Muy bien Celeste, se ve que también entendiste – dice el hombre con gusto dandole una sutil palmadita en la cabeza.

– Eso es porque es usted un buen profesor – contesta afable la pequeña, regresando a su asiento poco después –. No tienes de que preocuparte – le dice bajito a Alex –, yo te ayudo siempre que quieras.

El chiquillo se sonroja cuando escucha el susurro de la niña, frunciendo el ceño bufa y voltea a ver hacia la pared igual que el día anterior.

– Como quieras… – dice despacio, aunque celeste lo escucha perfectamente y le sonríe.

–oOoOoOo–

Helga miraba detrás del cristal de la puerta del salón de clases, Arnold no se había percatado de su presencia, y seguía dando clases, lo veía brillante, sonriente, parecía un hombre tan distinto del que vio el día anterior.

– Helga, podemos dejar este salón al final ¿si quieres? – le dice el director Simmons con una suave sonrisa.

– No, esta bien… – dice tranquila tocando a la puerta.

Arnold se asombra un poco al verla ahí, pero hace un esfuerzo y abre la puerta. Helga entra seguida del señor Simmons.

– Hola buenos días – saluda ella sonriéndole.

– Buenos días… – responde él bajando la mirada.

– Arnold vengo a presentarle a los niños a Helga, ella va a ser la nueva psicóloga del colegio.

– ¿Una loquera? – se escucha una voz infantil en la parte de atrás.

– ¡Denzel guarda silencio, no seas grosero! – regaña Arnold a un niño regordete que apenado se hunde en su asiento.

– No te preocupes Arnold, es una respuesta normal – dice la rubia mirando a los niños y descubriendo la carita de su hija a quien le sonríe.

– Verán chicos, ella solo estará en la escuela para escucharlos, si tienen algún problema con sus padres o amigos, ella puede aconsejarlos, esa es su función primordial – explica el director Simmons.

– Así es niños, estoy aquí para apoyarlos en sus problemas, y como ha dicho su director tambien tratar de ayudarlos si tienen algún dilema con sus padres o con algún compañero .

Los niños la miran con recelo y hablan con sus compañeros en voz baja, mientras ella los observa e intenta hacerlos entender que esta ahí para apoyarlos.

Arnold mira de reojo a Helga mientras habla, le parece increíble verla tan cerca, e incluso poder percibir el aroma de su perfume, un perfume que pensó nunca mas volvería a aspirar.

– ¿Arnold, puedo pedirte un favor? – dice el señor Simmons interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

– Si claro… – responde procesando las palabras.

– ¿Podrías durante el almuerzo ayudar a Helga a instalarse en la oficinita que esta junto a la sala de maestros? Digo podría pedírselo a algún otro profesor, pero como ustedes se conocen desde hace tanto…

Arnold sintió de pronto que el cielo se abría y podía ver que la luz del sol brillaba mas que nunca, podría estar mas tiempo con ella.

– Si, si claro, será un placer – dice emocionado a pesar de los nervios que le provoca el estar cerca de Helga.

– Que bien Arnold, solo se trata de que saquen algunas cajas, las lleves a la bodega del auditorio y quedara listo.

– Si esta bien, no hay problema, yo ayudo.

– Gracias, entonces nos vemos en un rato – dice ella sonriéndole, antes de salir por la puerta.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Arnold seguía con la vista a la rubia que se alejaba.

– Bueno niños, ahora ya saben a quien acudir en caso de que necesiten consejo … – dice el rubio mirando a sus alumnos.

– Pero profesor, usted siempre nos da buenos consejos, no creo que necesitemos a nadie mas – replica Denzel.

– Bueno es que ella es una profesional, yo solo doy consejos por sentido común, ademas la conozco desde que éramos niños y se que en cierto tipo de problemas ella los puede comprender mejor que yo.

– ¿Porque profe? – pregunta una chiquilla de cabello negro y piel apiñonada.

– Yo sé porque, así que confíen en mi palabra – le contesta afable.

Todos los niños asienten y Arnold prosigue con su clase, mientras Celeste se siente mas y mas intrigada con el hecho de que su madre y su profesor se conozcan de años.

–oOoOoOo–

Helga lo ve entrar y lo saluda sonriente, él la mira y suspira antes de sonreírle también, sabe perfectamente que ella no se quedara callada mucho tiempo y que en algún momento comenzara una platica importante para ambos.

– Hoy luces bien Arnold – dice ella mirándolo de arriba a abajo, antes de levantarse para acercarse a él.

«Genial ya comenzo»

– ¿Lo dices por como me viste ayer? – contesta él un poco abochornado.

– Cuando regresé a Hillwood, sabia que podía encontrar ese cuadro – dice ella cruzando los brazos y recargándose en su futuro escritorio.

– ¿Supongo que nuestros amigos te habrán dado detallados informes de mi vida y vicios? – replica él comenzando a mover algunas cajas que deben sacar de la pequeña oficina.

Ella lo observa, es difícil hablarle de esto.

– Todos han estado muy preocupados por ti durante estos años, sobre todo desde que tú…

– Helga, todo comenzó a ir mal desde que tome esa mala decisión y te perdí, lo sé, lo entendí tiempo después, cuando te vi salir de la iglesia, vestida de novia y del brazo de otro hombre. Así que no me vengas con que mi vida ha sido mala desde que empece a tomar por que no es así, si bien algo tiene que ver, creo que en realidad mi vida se fue al traste cuando perdí la visión de lo que era realmente importante para mi, y tome el camino que pensé que era el correcto y resulto ser un infierno en vida.

– Fue tu decisión Arnold, creo que hiciste lo que parecía ser correcto en el momento, no deberías arrepentirte, tienes un hijo y...

– No estoy arrepentido de la decisión de tener a Alex, por que él es lo mejor de mi vida, pero si me arrepiento por haber permitido que te alejaras, me arrepiento de haberme casado con Nora y haberte empujado con eso a los brazos del idiota de Lyle – dice el rubio algo exaltado acercándose a Helga y tomándola por los hombros.

Helga lo mira con dulzura a los ojos, él se sorprende por esa reacción, mientras ella sube su mano derecha y le acaricia suavemente la mejilla.

– Creo que necesitamos hablar de esto con prudencia, no podemos ponernos a discutir sobre nuestra vida aquí en la escuela – dice ella apartándose – te propongo algo, este sábado Lila ha invitado a Celeste a su casa, para que juegue con Brandon y Violet, así que estaré sola en casa, ¿te parece mejor que hablemos sobre esto ahí?

– Es que Alex… – contesta Arnold dubitativo.

– Sé que Alex conoce a los hijos de Lila…

– Si… ella lo ha cuidado de vez en cuando.

– Tal vez, pueda decirle que lo lleve también, para que no te preocupes por él.

– Si creo que eso seria bueno…

– Arnold, debo decirte que no regrese a Hillwood solo para ayudarte, regrese aquí para que Celeste tuviera una infancia feliz, pero debo admitir que estoy preocupada por ti y por tu hijo, así que si podemos hablar y eso te ayuda estoy muy dispuesta a hacerlo.

– Me lo imaginaba, supongo que tenemos mucho que hablar, seria grandioso que podamos platicar de todo sin tanto drama, como fue en esa época – contesta él imaginando que tal vez puedan sanar algunas de sus viejas heridas.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y le sonríe.

– Y ahora ayúdame a sacar estas cosas de aquí cabezón, si no, no podré ayudar a los niños con este pequeño espacio lleno de cajas – dice ella con tono alegre.

– Si verdad… déjame que yo me llevo esto – expresa él cargando una caja y dirigiéndose a la puerta – Por cierto… ¿Estas usando "Terciopelo Rosa" Verdad?

– Si… – responde ella sonrojada – es la primera vez en mas de diez años que me lo pongo ¿Aún me queda bien el aroma? – dice mirándolo con coquetería.

– Sigues siendo tú Helga, y ese perfume fue creado solo para ti… así que te sigue quedando perfecto.

– Gracias… – dice ella antes de verlo salir por la puerta y comenzar a mover otras cajas ella misma.

Por la pequeña ventana de la oficina no solo entraba luz, sino la mirada de una niña inquieta y curiosa, que no habia logrado apreciar bien toda la escena anterior, gracias a la mala disposición de su complice.

– Rayos… tu papá ya se va y no pude ver de que hablaron, te mueves mucho – replica ella saltando de las manos de Alex para caer en el piso.

– No entiendo para que quieres saber de lo que hablablan, y ni siquiera se como me convenciste de ayudarte – replica el muchacho sacudiendo el polvo que le dejo la rosa zapatilla de Celeste en las manos.

– Eso es por que soy muy convincente, creo que tengo poderes mágicos o algo así, fíjate siempre lograba que mi papá me comprara dulces, aunque estuviera molesto conmigo, solo con mi madre no funcionan para nada, ella es bastante inconvencible – dice ella sonriendole con orgullo.

– Bueno, si te creo, tienes poderes – dice Alex con sorna, rodando los ojos y comenzando a andar hacia donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros –. Eso no me explica porque quieres saber de que hablaban…

La niña se detiene en seco y mira detenidamente a Alex que voltea a verla al sentir su reacción.

– Mamá uso hoy un perfume, que según me dijo no había usado en lo que llevo yo de vida, y si a eso le aúnas el hecho de que tu padre conserve fotos de ella y que cuando cruzaron miradas por la mañana ambos se sonrojaron sutilmente, creo que ellos tuvieron mas historia que ser simplemente amigos.

– ¿Y eso que? – rezonga el pequeño castaño.

– ¿Dime donde esta tu madre Alex?

– ¿Que? Eso no te importa – expresa molesto el chiquillo amagando seguir su camino.

– Bueno es que no te he escuchado nombrarla – dice ella siguiéndolo –, tu ropa me indica que no hay una mujer en casa pues luces descuidado y tu padre parece todo un papá soltero… y estaba pensando…

– Mi madre nos abandono poco después de que yo nací… – contesta el jovencito mirando al piso – él se divorcio de ella por abandono de hogar y tienes razón, es un padre soltero, somos solo él y yo… ¿contenta? – dice sonrojado del coraje.

– No te molestes… no he querido ofenderte… es solo que desde que mi padre murió he estado soñando con tener una familia completa.

– ¿Como? – dice Alex volteando a verla intrigado y con el ceño fruncido.

– Si lo que estoy pensando es correcto… mi madre y tu padre fueron algo mas que amigos, lo que implicaría que tal vez aún tengan sentimientos escondidos el uno por el otro, y eso significaría que al estar ambos solteros podrían…

– ¿Crees que tu madre quiera a un borracho por marido y un niño malcriado como hijo? Ella es hermosa, se ve que es dulce y toda una dama. Nunca aceptaría a mi papá, ¿y que te pasa a ti que quisieras semejante futuro con un padre y un hermano como nosotros?

– Me gustaría que fueras mi hermano Alex, y por extraño que parezca me gustaría que él fuera mi padre.

– Eres muy rara Celeste, de verdad no se que rayos hago aquí escuchándote – replica Alex alejándose de su nueva amiga.

Celeste lo ve alejarse, sonríe con ilusión y mira hacia el cielo.

– Si… quiero que ellos sean mi familia.

–oOoOoOo–

Brian miraba al montón de niños que había en su jardín, desde la ventana de la sala, alzando una ceja por el asombro.

– ¿Es que acaso invitaste a todo el vecindario? – le repela a su mujer al entrar en la cocina, en tanto se roba un par de zanahorias con limón que ella ha preparado.

– Oh no cariño, son solo nuestros hijos, mas Celeste, Alex, Charly el hijo de Rhonda y Thadeus, ah y los dos gemelos de Patty y Harold, Olivia y Owen, que son amigos de Violet – dice Lila golpeando la mano de su marido que amenazaba ir por mas zanahorias.

Después de eso Brian cuenta con los dedos.

– ¿Estamos hablando de siete diablillos sueltos en nuestro jardín? Te compadezco, yo me largo – dice el hombre intentando huir por la puerta de la cocina.

– Alto ahí, lleva esto al jardín ¿quieres? – dice la pelirroja tomándolo por detrás del cuello de la camisa y extendiéndole los platones con botana.

– Lila… – replica él, recibiendo solo una mirada molesta de su mujer.

– Prometiste ayudarme – dice ella con las manos en la cintura.

– Lo sé, lo sé, solo a Helga se le ocurren estas ideas, y nosotros siguiéndole el juego.

– Pero lo hacemos por que la queremos, y también a Arnold, así que lleva eso al jardín, porque yo todavía tengo que hacer la comida – dice ella volteando a picar verduras.

Brian sonríe y antes de tomar los platones abraza a su mujer por la espalda.

– ¿Sabes que eres maravillosa? – le dice suavemente en el oído.

– Por lo regular no… solo cuando tú me lo dices – le responde ella disfrutando la pausada respiración de su esposo cerca de su mejilla.

– Te amo – le susurra antes de darle un sutil beso en la oreja y luego tomar lo que ella ha preparado y dirigirse hacia el jardín de su casa.

Lila lo ve salir de la cocina, sonríe con tristeza y suspira.

– Me gustaría tanto creerlo… – dice con melancolía, en tanto prosigue con la preparación de sus alimentos.

–oOo–

– ¡Hey chicos vengan a tomar un refrigerio! – exclama el hombre de lentes colocando los dos platones en una mesita cercana y sentándose en una banquita.

Todos los chiquillos se acercan corriendo y comienzan a comer con avidez los nutritivos pero sabrosos aperitivos.

– Hola Alex ¿Como estas? – le pregunta al hijo de Arnold revolviendo su cabellera.

– Hola tío, pues lo normal… ¿de que otra forma podría estar? – contesta algo altanero.

– Bueno hacia tiempo que no te veía, ya casi no vienes por aquí – le dice Brian acostumbrado a la rara personalidad del pequeño castaño.

– Hoy vine por que mi tía Lila se lo rogó a papá y él casi me obligo.

– ¿Con eso quieres decirme que no te gusta estar aquí?– le pregunta algo dolido.

– No tío para nada… pero ya sabes que necesito cuidar que papá no haga… ya sabes – le dice en voz baja, lo que sin embargo no importo para el fino oído de Celeste que estaba pendiente de la platica.

– Tío Brian… ¿Puedes contarnos alguna historia de cuando ustedes eran niños? – le dice la pequeña perspicaz.

– ¿Eh? Pero yo no soy bueno contando historias, eso pregúntaselo a Gerald.

– Vamos tío, cuéntanos algo, una historia de mi mama y su papá – dice ella señalando a Alex.

Brian pudo entrever algo en la insistencia de Celeste, así que suspira y comienza un relato.

– De acuerdo… bien ¿Por donde comenzar? – dice él rascando su cabeza, mientras todos los chiquillos se sientan a su alrededor –. Bueno… pues… Arnold creció con sus abuelos en la pensión de huéspedes "Sunset Arms", parecía un niño feliz y sin preocupaciones, mas sin embargo siempre tuvo dentro de él una profunda herida y la razón era que sus padres no vivían con él, a decir verdad él desconocía el destino que habían tenido, su abuelo solía contarle historias de ellos siendo aventureros o cirqueros, cosas así, pero él solo creía mitades que parecían verdades, hasta que sus abuelos le contaron toda la verdad, que siendo ella una medico y él un antropólogo, se habían perdido en una misión en una selva centroamericana. Pues bien, por azares del destino Arnold encontró un viejo diario de su padre y un mapa detallado del ultimo lugar a donde sus padres se habían dirigido. La suerte quiso que él ganara un concurso de oratoria cuyo premio era enviar al grupo entero a cualquier lugar del mundo, ¿y adivinen que lugar escogió?

– Papá eligió San Lorenzo, que es una pequeña ciudad de Guatemala, y que se encuentra justo en el medio de una espesa selva – dice Alex con un tono de misterio en su voz.

– Exacto… Arnold estaba dispuesto a buscar algún rastro que le dijera algo de lo que le paso a sus padres, sin imaginar que descubriría una intrincada red de narcotráfico, contrabando y pirateria, ademas de una mina de oro ilícita que eran gobernadas por "La Sombra" un delincuente famoso buscado por la policía de varios países, incluido el nuestro.

– ¡Wow eso parece una película! – expresa asombrada una niña de cabello café y carita redonda, llamada Olivia.

– Je, de hecho la hicieron pero es muy mala – dice bromista Brian acomodándose los espejuelos –, bueno continuando, y para no hacerles muy largo el cuento, Arnold logra rescatar a sus padres, y también recuperar una importante pieza de Jade que era llamada "El corazón" ya que era lo que mantenía unido a el pueblo de los ojos verdes, que era la gente que los padres de Arnold habían estado ayudando todos esos años y sin embargo "La Sombra" en venganza termino secuestrándolo a él y a Gerald; consiguiendo con eso volver a hurtar "El corazón", y así "La sombra" dispuesto a hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo, intentaba hacer explotar el cráter de un volcán, dejándolos a ellos atados muy cerca del lugar. Sin embrago no contaba con la oportuna intervención de Helga, que con solo su pequeña navaja suiza logro rescatarlos y también a la pieza de jade.

– ¡Viva esa es mi mamá! – dice Celeste emocionada y Brian le sonríe.

– Mas ¿no creerán que "La sombra" se iba a quedar tan tranquilo o si? – pregunta emocionado de tener un publico tan cautivo.

– No… – dice tímidamente Violeta, que tiene la misma linda carita que tenia su madre cuando era pequeña.

– Pues no, el muy malvado atrapo a Helga… enojado, vencido y sin mas que perder se disponía a arrojarla por una barranca, exigiéndole a Arnold que le intercambiara la pieza de Jade por la vida de Helga.

– Cielos, que difícil decisión – replica Olivia.

– Sobretodo por que para ese momento Arnold ya se había dado cuenta de que Helga le gustaba, así que él debía decidir entre el tesoro de todo un pueblo o su recién encontrado tesoro.

– Pero mi madre esta viva, eso quiere decir…

– Eso querida mía, quiere decir que las cosas se pusieron interesantes, Helga dispuesta a morir con tal de que Arnold pudiera decidir de la mejor manera, logra soltarse de las garras de ese hombre y corre hacia el despeñadero, "La Sombra" intenta asirla de uno de sus brazos pero ella se hace a un lado por lo que el hombre se precipita hacia el barranco, para nuestra desgracia aún así logra agarrar a Helga de una de sus piernas, y la jala al abismo junto con él…

– Cielos ¿y se murió? – pregunta inocentemente Owen.

Todos se ríen por el comentario.

– No Owen, Helga sobrevivió, gracias a que a ultimo momento logro aferrarse a una enorme raíz que sobresalía de la tierra, y pateo a aquel hombre que cayo sin remedio hacia aquella barranca.

– ¿Y que paso entonces? – pregunta interesado Brandon.

– Bueno Arnold la ayudo a salir de ahí, lograron salvar toda una civilizacion, él pudo recuperar a sus padres, y al final él y Helga se sinceraron, con lo que se convirtieron en la pareja mas inimaginada del quinto grado de la escuela primaria 118.

– Vaya que historia – dice Charly rascando su cabeza.

– Pues si, parece una fantasía, pero paso en la realidad, y lo puedo jurar por que yo vi todo con mis propios ojos y también ayude en cierto modo – dice Brian muy orgulloso.

– ¡Yo quiero ser "la sombra"! – grita contento Charly que es solo un poco mayor que Violeta y los gemelos –. ¡Me las pagaran engendros!

– ¡Entonces yo soy mi mamá y Alex sera Arnold! – exclama Celeste jalando al jovencito sin aviso alguno.

– ¿Y yo quien soy? – replica Brandon separando a Celeste de Alex.

– Mejor tú eres Arnold y yo seré mi tío Gerald – dice Alex escapando así del agarre de la rubia.

– ¿Y nosotros? – cuestiona Violet señalando a los gemelos.

– Serán los ojos verdes – dice Alex emocionado al ver que el juego de roles propuesto sin querer por Charly comenzaba a parecer divertido.

Brian se retira silencioso y sonriente del jardín, sintiendo algo así como bienestar. Se topa de frente a su mujer quien seguramente escucho todo, ya que lo mira con admiración y ternura.

– Je… – ríe nervioso y pasándose la mano por la nuca – por un momento supe lo que sentía el abuelo Phil cuando nos contaba esas historias en el pórtico de su casa.

– Lo contaste maravillosamente mi amor, y creo que eso mantendrá ocupados a los diablillos por un buen rato – dice ella abrazándolo para darle un suave beso en los labios.

– Bien, así puedo apoyarte en la cocina – dice él empujándola delicadamente hacia aquel lugar mientras la sigue abrazando.

– Brian…

–oOoOoOo–

Arnold miraba la antigua casa Pataki, hacia muchos años que no entraba en ella, un poco mas de diez años, recordaba la ultima vez que salió de ahí con el alma hecha nudo y el corazón destrozado, mientras sus mejores amigos lo alejaban de la persona a quien mas amaba en el mundo.

Se acerca y toca el timbre con miedo, suspira y espera a que la puerta se abra, cuando esto sucede le parece como si el tiempo pasado hubiese vuelto y por un momento ve en esa hermosa mujer que le abre la puerta, el rostro de su novia tal cual se veía cuando ambos tenían dieciocho años.

– Hola… pensé que ya no ibas a venir – dice ella sonriente e invitándolo a entrar.

– Perdón, es que tenia que darme valor – dice él un poco abochornado.

– ¿Tomaste? – replica ella cerrando la puerta tras de si, notándolo ligeramente movido.

El solo desvía la mirada y ella lo observa con una mueca de tristeza.

– Supongo que a veces no lo puedes evitar… eso sucedía también con Miriam, no te preocupes.

Arnold admira las paredes de la sala, ahora lucen diferentes, si bien hay varias fotografías familiares, a diferencia de cuando eran niños y toda la tapicería parecía estar dedicada a Olga, esta vez había fotos de Helga, Helga y sus padres, Helga y Olga, Helga y Celeste y también Helga y su marido, Lyle.

Había una en particular que le llamo la atención, la toma en sus manos y la observa detenidamente, son Helga y Lyle el día de su boda. Parecería una foto de boda cualquiera si no fuera por el rostro lleno de tristeza que poseía Helga, si bien ella se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco y las flores rosas que llevaba en el pelo, definitivamente sus ojos lucían profundamente desolados, Lyle sin embargo se veía gallardo y orgulloso, con su traje blanco e impecable, sonreía ampliamente haciendo que las pecas de su rostro se vieran mas pronunciadas, eso y el rojo cabello relamido peinado hacia atrás, le produjo una mueca de disgusto al rubio, dejando la foto nuevamente en su lugar, le parecía francamente increíble que los mismos atributos que lucían bien en Lila, realmente le fastidiaran tanto en aquel que era primo de la pelirroja y quien termino siendo el marido de la mujer que él amaba.

– Toma te hice un café bien cargado, es como los que solía hacerle a mi madre en su época de rehabilitación – dice Helga colocando una charola con dos tazas y una cafetera encima de la mesa de centro.

– Gracias Helga… aunque si he de serte sincero, odio el café.

– Pues te lo tomas cerebro de mosca, porque necesito que estés en tus cinco sentidos para hablar adecuadamente – indica ella sirviendo el liquido caliente en cada taza, aquel mote lo relajo un poco al notar que la rubia aún sigue siendo la misma de siempre.

– A propósito, ¿como están tus padres? – dice Arnold tomando la taza de las manos de la rubia.

– Ellos están bien, disfrutando de su vida en Europa junto a Olga y sus nietos, Miriam no ha vuelto a recaer, y papá la cuida mucho, Olga y Michael son muy felices con sus dos hijos y como él quiere mucho a mis padres pues viven muy a gusto.

– ¿Y como es su relación contigo? – dice intrigado pues sabia que antes de su boda con Lyle , su padre la corrió de la casa pues estaba embarazada.

– Todo se arreglo cuando Lyle y yo nos casamos… papá incluso me dono esta casa, aunque claro como él y yo nos fuimos a vivir a Pennsylvania nunca la use.

– Vaya… – dice él tomando un trago del amargo y dulce liquido, haciendo una mueca de disgusto – ¿Lyle te hizo feliz entonces?

– Si… fue un buen esposo, un gran padre, aunque no es como si mi vida hubiera sido un cuento de hadas, por que por desgracia para él, mi amor no le pertenecía.

– Pero tuviste una hija con él y se casaron.

– Pero nunca llegue a amarlo como te ame a ti – le contesta sincera.

Arnold la mira con ilusión, sin embargo luego baja la mirada para ver el piso.

– Y yo lo arruine todo…

Ella lo mira profundamente, mientras aprieta su puño derecho para tomar valor.

– Arnold…

– ¿Mhh?– dice este alzando la vista y tropezándose con la mirada suplicante de Helga.

– Necesito saber esta historia por tus propios labios, necesito saber si alguna vez te dolió realmente el no estar conmigo… porque a pesar de todo yo… yo aún te quiero – dice ella dejando que su guardia baje por un momento.

Arnold no soporta mas y la toma de las manos, mirandola con angustia.

– Helga no hay un solo día en todos estos años que no me hayas dolido, como ya te dije, mi mala decisión provoco esta serie de sucesos dolorosos, y no ha habido día en que no haya querido regresar el tiempo y cambiar las cosas para estar contigo…

– Pero eso no puede hacerse… ¿verdad? – dice ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

El solo niega lentamente con la cabeza.

– Arnold… quiero… es decir, yo se que tal vez es demasiado pedir, pero deseo que cambies de vicio…

– ¿Que? – cuestiona él desconcertado por lo que ella le pide.

– Te pido… que pienses en mi cada vez que quieras tomar, y que pienses en que cada copa te alejara un poco mas de mi.

El la mira sin terminar de comprenderla.

– Quiero tener otra oportunidad contigo, porque aún te amo, pero no puedo darle a mi hija un padre que se embriague cada vez que algo parece difícil, por que ella tuvo a un buen padre alguna vez y no por tener el hombre que he amado desde niña la voy a arriesgar a una vida de sobresaltos, ademas de que seguramente tu hijo tampoco merece una madre continuamente preocupada por un ebrio y no por él. Quiero tener una oportunidad contigo, quiero tratar de sanar nuestras heridas, quiero una vida juntos, con nuestros hijos, pero esta oportunidad será solo, y solo si tú dejas de tomar definitivamente, y claro si es que tu lo deseas también.

– ¿Bromeas? Helga te he esperado desde que supe que Lyle había muerto, digo no quiero sonar malvado pero sentí que su muerte podía ser el destino tratando de reunirnos de nuevo. Te he añorado desde el principio, mas cuando supe que habías vuelto a Hillwood, desde que te volví a ver no he podido dormir, y aun refugiándome en mi vicio, no he podido librarme de tu fantasma, Helga te amo mas que nunca, y si lo que necesito para volver a tu vida es esforzarme mas para combatir esta enfermedad lo haré, porque definitivamente quiero ser alguien digno de ser tu esposo y el padre de tu hija – le dice él con actitud decidida.

Helga sonríe y se abraza a él. Esta a punto de besarlo cuando el sutil aroma de el alcohol golpea su olfato, una imagen que la ha atormentado durante años invade su memoria en ese momento, ella se aparta de él cerrando fuertemente los ojos y su llanto se desborda en un segundo.

– Helga… ¿que sucede? – dice el rubio confundido por la reacción de la bella mujer, intentando abrazarla nuevamente.

– Suéltame… por favor, no me toques – dice ella con voz lánguida, empujándolo con fuerza.

– ¿Helga? – repite él preocupado, mirandola llorar amargamente cual si fuera una chiquilla.

– Lo… lo siento… pensé que… ya lo había superado… lo siento – dice ella entre sollozos, abrazándose a si misma.

Arnold se inca en el piso mirandola con desesperación, mientras ella sigue llorando asustada y rodeando sus piernas con los brazos, subida completamente sobre el sillón.

Continuara…

**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**

_**Hola, que bueno es saludarlos, pues espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y que se queden con ganas de leer mas, digo me imagino que si, porque ya quieren saber que es lo que realmente paso entre Arnold y Helga. ^^**_

_**Por cierto ahora si en serio pienso actualizar algunos de mis otros fics, por favor no desesperen me muevo lo mas posible, es solo que mi computadora murio y tengo que usar la de mi esposo pero pues lógicamente solo cuando él no la usa. ^^**_

_**Recuerden dejar reviews, plis. XD **_

_**Ademas quiero que me feliciten por que este 23 de Septiembre es mi cumple. :D**_

_**Sayonara.**_

_**LoveLove ArnoldxHelga.**_

_***´¨) (¨´***_

_**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸**_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•`Rei Hikaru Chiba`•.¸) `•.¸)**_


	4. Tiempo pasado parte 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**_

_**Espero que disfruten.**_

_**"Terciopelo"**_

_**Capitulo 4: Tiempo pasado parte 2.**_

…_**øøøøø…**_

**Advertencia: Algunas de las siguientes escenas podrían tener contenido algo explícito y, o ser algo fuertes para algunas sensibilidades, si consideran que soy muy gráfica les pido una disculpa, traté de ser lo mas correcta posible para las descripciones. Gracias.**

–**oOoOoOo–**

La luz de la luna atravesaba las delgadas cortinas del dormitorio de Helga, ella hundida en un sueño inquieto, se revolvía en la cama tratando de despertar.

~oOoOoOo~

– ¡Suéltame, así no! – gritaba mientras trataba de separarse del hombre que estaba encima de ella y la tenia tomada por las muñecas.

– ¡Serás mía, dijiste que serias solo mía! – exclama él con la mirada perdida, parece un hombre distinto al que ella conoce, ¿como pudo transformarse en esa bestia así de pronto?

– ¡Déjame idiota, estas borracho! – grita ella logrando empujarlo y luego correr hacia la entrada de su propia casa.

– ¡Espera! – exclama aquel tomándola de un pie, haciéndola caer, y volviendo a colocarse sobre ella agarrando esta vez sus muñecas en una sola mano –. Puede que este borracho Helga, pero se perfectamente que esto es lo que tú quieres también… – se inclina y la besa en el cuello con avidez, como si tuviera sed de ella.

– Suéltame tarado, yo ya no soy nada tuyo, así que déjame en paz – replica ella sin poder evitar que aquella caricia a pesar de ser brusca la haga temblar.

– Te amo Helga… te amo demasiado, no voy a dejar que ese imbécil te tenga – dice él besándola en los labios y buscando con una de sus manos el contorno del cuerpo de ella.

El sabor de el alcohol en la boca del que la besa le hace sentir nauseas, se arrepiente de haberlo dejado entrar.

– ¡Basta! – expela ella exasperada rompiendo el beso – ¡Lárgate ahora mismo, y deja de tocarme, no eres digno de hacerlo! – le dice en voz alta y orgullosa, tratando de parecer segura de si misma para asustarlo como siempre.

Sin embargo él la mira con deseo y lujuria, nada parece amedrentarlo esta vez, parece haber perdido la razón, ella sabe que es él, pero en serio parece otro, siente profundo miedo de él por primera vez en su vida y eso no es normal.

– No Helga, si tenemos que separarnos será después de esto – replica él rompiendo con su mano libre la camiseta y el sostén de la rubia, con lo que sus atributos quedan al descubierto, mientras ella reclama angustiada – no voy a permitir que algún otro tenga el placer de ser tu primera vez – le dice antes de romper con fuerza la ultima barrera que había entre ellos, eliminando el pantalón de lino y la ropa interior de un solo rasgón.

– ¡No Arnold, no! – grita ella desesperada al sentir la virilidad de su ex novio entrando en su cuerpo sin anticipación.

~oOoOoOo~

– ¡NOOOO! – grita ella logrando despertar de aquel angústiante recuerdo, que la ha bañado en sudor, mientras su corazón corre mas que acelerado.

Agobiada por eso, se levanta de la cama y se coloca su bata antes de salir hacia el cuarto de su hija, temiendo haberla despertado, sin embargo la pequeña duerme plácidamente, sin ningún conocimiento del dolor de su madre.

Helga se asoma por la ventana, la luna siempre ha sido su compañía en los momentos en que ese tormentoso recuerdo la ataca. Cierra los ojos recordando el resto de sucesos ese fatídico día.

~oOoOoOo~

Ella no sabe en que momento se desmayo, pero cuando despertó sintió un terrible dolor en su vientre bajo, Arnold se encontraba dormido con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella, entonces nota los jirones en su ropa, sabe perfectamente que no ha sido un sueño, lo empuja para liberarse de su peso e intentar levantarse, sin embargo un dolor punzante y el saber que ha sido ultrajada la doblegan, y se queda tirada a solo centímetros de aquel, no vendrá nadie a su casa en un buen rato, pero y si él despierta y la quiere lastimar de nuevo, las lagrimas caen de los ojos de Helga, esta decepcionada y triste, realmente no sabe como reaccionar a esto, aunque esta consiente de que lo que paso no puede ser simplemente por la borrachera que el rubio traía encima.

De pronto el sonido del timbre y la puerta del frente abriéndose la asustan, por extraño que parezca, lo primero en lo que piensa es en que le sucederá a Arnold, tiene miedo de que le pase algo, pues sabe que si es Bob es capaz de matarlo.

– ¡Santo cielo, Helga! – escucha la voz mas tranquilizante que ha escuchado en su vida.

– Brian… – dice ella al reconocer al recién llegado.

Este la mira con angustia y al notar su estado la cubre de inmediato con su chaqueta, abrazándola protector. Helga nota entonces a otro par de chicos entrando a su casa, Gerald y Lyle, que la observan incrédulos.

Gerald baja a revisar a Arnold y le da un par de cachetadas para hacerlo revivir.

– ¿Que… – dice él intentando reaccionar.

– Eres un estúpido – le escucha decir al moreno, mientras le sube los pantalones por decencia.

Tras ellos entran Curly junto a Lila, Phoebe y Rhonda.

– ¡Por dios Helga! – gritan las tres amigas al unísono corriendo a verla.

Lyle enfurecido le propina un puntapié en el estomago al rubio, quien definitivamente parece estar en otro mundo.

– ¡Lyle por favor no lo lastimes! – grita Helga desesperada.

– ¡Pero es un maldito Helga, mira lo que te hizo! – dice el pelirrojo, con los puños crispados.

– No es él… algo no esta bien… parecía drogado – dice ella tratando de disculparlo y de pronto entendiendo que pudo haber pasado.

– Fue la maldita de Nora… – dice Curly mirando dentro de las pupilas del rubio, estaban definitivamente dilatadas.

– ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunta Rhonda, que en dos segundos ha subido la escalera y ha bajado con una pijama para la rubia.

– Lo note en la fiesta, poco antes de que él la mandara a su casa en un taxi la vi juguetear con el vaso de Arnold, no le di importancia hasta que note que él ya no estaba y vi que se había tomado toda la copa, la revise y tenia un asiento de color blanco, fue por eso que les dije que lo buscáramos.

– Fuimos a Sunset Arms y al no encontrarlo, nos dirigimos a casa de Lyle pues creímos que estabas con él y que Arnold había hecho una locura – explica la pelirroja mientras le quita los jirones de ropa a la rubia, que es cubierta por Phoebe detrás de la chaqueta de Brian.

– Cuando les dije que te habías sentido mal y no habíamos salido, corrimos hacia acá – dice Lyle, mirándola con preocupación.

– Me llamó, me dijo que necesitaba hablar… se escuchaba desesperado, le dije que estaba en casa y cuando él llego lucia normal… – dice Helga nerviosa – hablamos un rato… estaba molesto porque Nora lo siguió a la fiesta de Rhonda y pretendió tomar alcohol aun con su embarazo, todo iba bien hasta que empezamos a discutir por el hecho de que Lyle y yo estamos saliendo…

Todos entienden que paso, y miran con tristeza al rubio.

– Vamos a llevar a Arnold al hospital, deben desintoxicarlo – dice Gerald preocupado.

– ¿Quieres ir tu también? – dice Lila abotonándole la camisa a su amiga.

Helga niega con la cabeza.

– No… y deben prometerme, que nunca… nunca dirán nada de lo que vieron aquí – dice ella en tono serio.

Todos lo prometen y luego entre Brian y Gerald cargan al rubio que logra despertar, notando que sus amigos lo llevan a rastras y mirando a Helga sentada en el piso, con lagrimas en los ojos y siendo abrazada por Lila y Phoebe.

– Te amo Helga… – es lo ultimo que dice antes de que la inconsciencia lo atrape nuevamente.

~oOoOoOo~

–oOoOoOo–

– Era verdad, Arnold estaba drogado, le pusieron la droga en su bebida, algo que provoca desinhibición, la verdad no se que fármaco es, pero fue la razón por la cual él se había dejado llevar por sus instintos, sentimientos y enojo en aquel momento – dice Helga mirando por la ventana del consultorio de Katherine Bliss.

– ¿Fue Nora?

– Imagino que si, Thadeus la vio… y estoy segura que fue lo mismo que le puso a Arnold en la bebida para que durmiera con ella.

– ¿Quieres decir que Arnold tampoco tiene consciencia del día que concibió a Alex?

Helga mira nuevamente a la ventana, recordando el día que Arnold se lo dijo.

~oOoOoOo~

–Helga te juro que no recuerdo nada – dice él desesperado.

– Arnold eso no es posible, tú has tomado antes, nunca habías perdido la conciencia de esa manera.

– Cuando desperté Nora estaba abrazada a mi, desnuda y yo estaba igual, pensé que no pasaría nada, pero Nora esta embarazada., tiene casi dos meses, el mismo tiempo que tiene que ella y yo…

– ¡No puedo creerlo… me engañaste con esa bruja y el colmo es que esta embarazada! – replica la rubia gesticulando con las manos.

– Yo lo siento Helga… ella quiere hacerse un aborto…

– ¿Que? Esa maldita… ¿No lo vas a permitir o si?

– No… pero ese es justo el problema…

– ¿Que cosa? – dice ella inquieta cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

– Ella dice que solo tendrá al bebé si me caso con ella.

– ¿QUE? ¡Es una maldita degenerada, la voy a matar! – exclama Helga levantándose del sillón.

– Lo voy a hacer… yo te amo Helga, pero ese niño… creo que merece vivir.

Helga lo mira con angustia, desearía gritarle que no debe hacerlo, que todo estará bien y la fulana esa tendrá al bebé aun sin boda, pero conoce bien a esa despiadada psicótica, no lo dejara en paz hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

– Esta bien cabeza de Balón, si es lo que quieres, lo acepto, te doy tu libertad, cásate con esa maldita cuando quieras – expresa antes de salir corriendo del cuarto de Arnold, estaba dispuesta una vez mas a ser el sacrificio de Arnold, lo dejaba en libertad para que pudiera hacer lo correcto.

~oOoOoOo~

Katherine miraba a Helga mientras le contaba las cosas como fueron.

– Tuviste mucho valor para abandonarlo… – le dice su amiga.

– Fui una tonta, debí obligar a esa maldita a tener el bebé sin recibir nada a cambio, ella solo nos arruino la vida, debí actuar como siempre, como una Pataki peleando por lo que era mío, pero mi maldito amor hacia Arnold me impidió ver con claridad – dice ella sentándose pesadamente en el sillón.

– ¿Y que piensas hacer con Arnold? Digo, se que quieres intentar tener una relación con él y eso, ¿pero que haras, si no puedes tener intimidad con él?

– Cuando Lyle vivía… intentamos hacerlo… después de todo él era mi esposo… pero nunca funciono, aunque podía besarlo e incluso ayudarlo a… – dice sonrojada al estar contando esas intimidades.

– Entiendo… – dice Katherine con una sonrisa incomoda.

– Con Arnold es diferente… te juro que lo deseo, suena ridículo después de como fue mi primera vez con él, pero me provoca abrazarlo, sentirlo, igual que como cuando éramos novios, pero creo que es el alcohol lo que me produjo el malestar, me pasaba cada vez que intentaba tomar una copa, o Lyle bebía y se acercaba a mi.

– Seguramente el aroma del alcohol es un detonante para ese recuerdo… y a cambio el hecho de que desees a Arnold solo implica que aun lo amas, y que tal vez a pesar de todo son el uno para el otro.

– Quiero que esto funcione, ¿crees que si él deja de tomar esto pueda funcionar?

– Quiero creer que si Helga, pero me temo que debes ser sincera con él y contarle todo tal cual sucedió.

– No Kat, eso no… si él lo sabe estoy segura de que se dejara llevar por la oscuridad y tengo miedo que lo haga.

– Si no lo haces y esto vuelve a suceder, solo lo lastimaras mas – le dice ella en tono serio.

– Y después de todo si lo vemos en retrospectiva, realmente no fue su culpa ¿verdad?

– Cierto… ademas estarás a su lado para apoyarlo, bueno mas bien, ambos estarán juntos para apoyarse.

– Si eso es verdad… tienes razón, necesito ser sincera o lo dañare, mira que al pobre hoy no le dirigí la palabra en todo el día, espero que no haya recaído, aún así creo que por ahora lo dejare de esta forma, mañana tengo que verlo a fuerza, su hijo decidió que organizarían la fiesta de cumpleaños de Celeste en su azotea.

– ¿Los hermanos se están llevando bien?

– Parece que si, ella me platico que aunque él parece un poco salvaje, es un buen chico, ademas Celeste crea luz a su paso, se que ellos estarán bien.

– Eso me alegra – dice la noble doctora sonriendole a Helga.

– Gracias, por cierto iras a la fiesta ¿verdad? Quiero presentarte a Celeste.

– Claro que si Helga, yo también quiero conocer a esa linda muñequita.

–oOoOoOo–

Arnold miraba el cielo estrellado, un vaso bailaba en su mano mientras lo hacia, Alex se acerca lentamente por detrás de él y coloca su barbilla en la cabeza de su padre.

– Un centavo por tus pensamientos – le dice el chiquillo.

– Pensaba en Helga – le dice el hombre sincero.

– ¿Creí que habías dicho que ella te pidió que cuando pensaras en ella no tomaras o algo así?– le replica mirando el liquido del vaso.

– Es jugo de manzana, huele – dice él ofreciendo el vaso a su hijo para que lo olfatee.

– ¡Hey no soy un perro! ¿Vas a cumplir? – dice el muchachito asombrado.

– Han sido años de espera por ella, la amo, quiero que esto funcione – dice jalando a su hijo y sentándolo en sus piernas – y también lo hago por ti.

El niño recarga la cabeza en el pecho de su padre, siempre han estado solos, pasando algunas noches mirando las estrellas, sin nada mas que decir, pero esta vez él quiere hablar.

– ¿Papá, porque si tanto la amabas la dejaste ir?

Arnold guarda silencio por un momento, hasta que nota que su hijo insiste con una mirada.

– Es porque tu debías nacer hijo.

– ¿Yo soy el culpable de tu infelicidad? – pregunta triste.

– Nop, el único culpable aquí fui yo, si tu madre no me hubiera manipulado, tú aún así hubieras nacido y tal vez hubieras tenido a esa grandiosa mujer que es Helga como mamá.

– Eso me hubiera gustado – dice volviendo a recargar la cabeza –. Y ser hermano de Celeste.

– Bueno tal vez esta Celeste no hubiera nacido, tal vez una hermanita de verdad.

– ¿Sabes por que su madre le puso ese nombre? – le dice el pequeño.

– No pues la verdad, no – dice él extrañado, mientras un vago recuerdo le sobre vuela el pensamiento.

– Ella me lo contó… dice que su madre y su padre jugaron un juego cuando eran novios, y que así decidieron que nombre le pondrían a sus hijos, y que a su madre le gustó mucho ese nombre porque le recordaba que el padre de Celeste siempre estaba en las nubes.

Los ojos de Arnold se desorbitaron, su pulso se acelero, eso no podía ser, los que jugaron aquel juego fueron Helga y él, no Lyle, y era él quien se la pasaba en las nubes, pero no podía ser, Helga y él nunca hicieron nada… nada.

Poco a poco su tranquilidad volvió, él mismo le había puesto Alexander a su hijo, a pesar de que ese era uno de los nombres barajados, ambos habían decidido nombrar a sus primogénitos con los nombres de aquel juego, eso era todo. Eso quería creer, sin embargo una duda aun le quemaba la mente, imágenes que creía eran ensoñaciones o imaginaciones, tenia que aclarar esto con Helga, pero francamente no creía tener el valor para preguntarle algo así.

– ¿Te pasa algo papá?

– No nada… y ya ve a dormir, mañana tenemos un día agitado, con eso de tu idea de la fiesta.

– De acuerdo, hasta mañana… – se levanta y empieza a alejarse – mhh, ¿papá? – expresa el chico parándose en seco.

– Dime – le responde volteando levemente.

– Te deseo suerte, te prometo que realmente me gustaría que alcanzaras a tu amor – le dice regresando y dandole un abrazo antes de retirarse.

Arnold sonríe por las ultimas palabras de su hijo, bebe el jugo de su vaso, y luego baja a su recamara, mira por un rato mas las estrellas, y luego se obliga a dormir.

–oOoOoOo–

Para Arnold el sol calentó su corazón cuando Helga le dio los buenos días y le sonrío. Su suave perfume inundo sus sentidos, amaba ese aroma. Maravillosamente, pudo ver que Celeste y Alex se alejaban de ellos platicando en cuanto entraron por la puerta de la escuela, como si entendieran que debían dejarlos solos.

– ¿Estas seguro que no complicamos nada en tu casa con la fiesta? La verdad es que no se como vives ahora en ese caserón tú solo – dice la rubia mirándolo con interés.

– La casa esta bien, Suzie va a ayudarme cada mes a poner orden, es muy amable de su parte, dice que lo hace por que fue muy feliz ahí.

– ¿Y como están ella y Oskar?

– Muy bien, él cuida a su hijo mientras ella trabaja, claro que él ya es un hombrecito y mas bien creo que él cuida de Oskar.

– Ja ja ja, que gracioso – exclama Helga sonriendo con soltura.

Arnold se pierde en su risa, le gusta verla feliz, por eso le preocupaba tanto su reacción del otro dia, le gustaría preguntar porque se puso mal, pero si ella, como ya lo noto, no desea hablar de eso, es mejor dejarlo así.

– Bueno, te dejo aquí… voy a dar clases ahora – le explica él un poco tieso.

– Esta bien – dice ella acercándose a él para acomodarle la corbata – listo… así esta mejor – deja por un momento sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre mirándolo a los ojos.

– Gracias – expresa él tomando su mano y dándole un sutil beso en el dorso de esta, antes de apartarse de ella y dirigirse a su salón.

Helga lo mira alejándose, suspira, verlo limpio la anima, siente que esto puede funcionar.

–oOoOoOo–

Varios niños bailaban, incluidos Celeste y Alex, con la música que Brian ponía actuando una vez mas como Dj, la fiesta se veía realmente animada y cuatro amigas conversaban entretenidas en una mesa al fondo de la famosa azotea de la casa de huéspedes donde vivía Arnold desde siempre.

– Odio las fiestas donde todos traen a sus hijos – expresa Phoebe incomoda, al mirar a varios de sus vecinos llegando con niños, compañeros de la escuela de Celeste y Alex.

– Lo siento… pero duh, es una fiesta para niños – dice Lila sarcástica.

Helga ríe al ver la mueca de fastidio que pone su mejor amiga y admira a Lila que tuvo el valor para hablarle así.

– Lo que pasa es que fue con otro especialista y le dijo lo mismo de siempre – resalta Rhonda, quien por fin a logrado tener tiempo para ver a Helga.

– Señora usted esta perfecta, tal vez el problema es su marido – dice Phoebe fingiendo la voz de un viejo.

– ¿Gerald se ha hecho cuantos exámenes? – cuestiona Helga.

– Miles, ambos, siempre salimos normales, no hay problema alguno, simplemente no se da – dice tristemente la pelinegra, volteando a ver a su esposo que juega animadamente con todos los niños.

– ¿Quien hubiera dicho cuando éramos pequeños que Geraldo tendría ese ángel con los niños?

– Nadie, y si no pregúntale a Timberly – dice Phoebe con sorna.

– Vamos Phoebs, no puedes sentirte mal, ustedes solo tienen tres años de casados, cuando llegue el momento llegara – trata de consolar la pelirroja.

– Me lo dices porque ustedes se casaron jóvenes, ¿a los cuantos años tuviste a Brandon Lila?

– A los veinte ¿por que?

– Una edad excelente, en cambio yo ahora ya casi voy a cumplir treinta. Ademas tú lo tuviste casi al año de casarte.

– A los ocho meses Phoebe, ¿y adivina porque tuve que casarme? – dice Lila sarcástica de nuevo.

– ¿Olvidas que la señorita perfección y Brainiac se comieron el pastel antes de tiempo? – dice Helga burlona.

– Y Lila no se arrepiente de haber amarrado así a Brian, para ella todo a salido bien en su matrimonio y su maridito es perfecto – dice Rhonda con un tono satírico.

– Eres una bruja – dice la pelirroja mirando con ojos de te voy a matar a la morena, a lo que esta le responde mandándole un beso en el aire.

Todas sueltan una sonora carcajada después de eso, lograron el cometido, hacer que Phoebe olvidara sus problemas.

– Ahh, no se que haría sin ustedes – dice la chica de ascendencia oriental.

– Hundirte en una caja de arena y ahogarte en un vaso de agua Phoebs, si eso seria tu vida – le responde la rubia.

– He estado pensando en otra solución, pero no se que pueda llegar a pensar Gerald.

– ¿Y de que solución estamos hablando?

– Una adopción… – responde ella sencillamente.

– Creo que es una solución loable Phoebe, hay muchos niños que necesitan el amor de padres cariñosos – dice Rhonda sorprendiéndolas a todas.

– Wow, no creí que pensaras así, por un momento pensé que dirías, eso es poco elegante – dice Helga algo mordaz.

– Debo decir que Thadeus y yo hemos estado hablando de adoptar a un pequeño, nos gustaría que Charles no fuera hijo único, y desde que yo no puedo volver a ser madre, nos ha parecido una buena opción.

– Creo que es algo lindo pensar así – dice Lila soñadora.

– Tal vez deba hablarlo abiertamente con Gerald, y que él me diga su opinión.

– Creo que esa seria tu mejor opción Phoebe, si te sientes segura de querer un niño aún de esa manera, me parece muy noble de tu parte.

– ¿Disculpen, puedo llevarme a su acompañante? – dice Arnold tomando de la mano a Helga.

– Supongo que no podemos evitarlo – dice Rhonda alzando los hombros.

Todos ríen, mientras Arnold y Helga caminan hacia adentro de la casa.

– ¿Que pasa Arnold? – dice ella intrigada.

– ¡Felicítame!

– ¿Porque? Según sé, el cumpleaños es el de mi hija y el tuyo paso hace casi un mes.

– Bueno, debo decir que quisiera que me felicitaras por tener tres días sin gota de alcohol, pero eso no es tan grandioso, sin embargo creo que el haber encontrado esto si lo es – dice mostrando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo color azul.

– ¿Esto es? – dice Helga tomándola en sus manos sin poder creerlo.

– El abuelo me la dio poco antes de morir… me dijo que tú se la diste antes de casarte con Lyle.

– Yo… no podía quedarme con esto Arnold, era incorrecto, es una joya familiar y le pedí a Phil que te la diera cuando lo creyera adecuado.

Arnold abre la cajita descubriendo la pequeña joya que había en el interior.

– El me dijo que este anillo era para ti, porque así lo habían decidido mi abuela y mi madre, mamá me lo confirmo después, estando conmigo o no, igual es tuya – dice él mientras le coloca suavemente la sortija en su dedo anular.

El anillo de oro trenzado con un solitario diamante en forma de estrella, había sido la sortija de compromiso que Phil le había entregado a Gertie en su juventud, misma que había sido de su madre, luego esta paso a manos Stella siendo la esposa de Miles y finalmente la habían heredado a la mujer de la vida de Arnold.

– Se que todavía no puedo aspirar a que seas mi esposa, pero quiero imaginar que hay una gran posibilidad.

– Arnold… – dice emocionada la rubia mirando la bella joya en su mano, sin poder contenerse se abraza a él y lo besa con todo el amor que ha contenido en su interior por tanto tiempo, esta vez no hay miedo ni malos recuerdos, sin ese odioso aroma a alcohol y con el corazón inundado de cariño, en ese instante mucho de su dolor pasado quedo borrado.

Arnold le corresponde con pasión, pero abrazándola con ternura.

– Te juro que si logras estar sobrio seis meses, nos casamos – dice ella muy segura de su reto.

– ¿Seis meses?

– Creo que es un buen tiempo, para comprobar que puedes dejarlo – replica ella mirándolo a los ojos.

– No creo que sea necesario… porque a partir de este momento lo único que voy a necesitar son tus besos – replica él volviendo a besarla suavemente.

Ambos sonríen mientras se abrazan dejando sus frentes unidas, respirando el aliento del otro.

– Te amo Helga – susurra él en el oído de la rubia, logrando que ella de un respingo antes de alejarse un poco de él, pues es capaz de continuar besándolo hasta el amanecer.

– Y yo a ti… mhh, ¿No crees que hay mucho silencio? – dice ella notando que la música se ha calmado y que solo se escuchan algunas voces un tanto altas.

– Es verdad, vamos a ver – dice el tomándola de la mano.

Una cubetada de agua con hielos fue lo que ambos sintieron cuando al volver a la azotea miraron una mujer casi del mismo alto que Helga con el pelo castaño y ojos azules, vestimenta raída y descuidada, con pinta de mujer de la calle, jalando al pequeño hijo de Arnold mientras Celeste, Brian y Lila trataban de detenerla para que no se lo llevara.

– ¡¿Que demonios haces aquí? – grita Arnold llegando junto a su hijo, logrando que la mujer lo suelte de su agarre.

Helga alcanza a su hija y los abraza a ella y Alex que luce muy asustado.

La mujer algo tambaleante, mira a Arnold con desprecio y enojo.

– Vaya, si es mi maridito – dice acercándose a él e intentando abrazarlo.

– ¡Nada de tu marido, te dije que no volvieras a acercarte a Alex! – rezonga él tomándola por las muñecas y empujándola lejos.

– Ay, que agresivo eres y enfrente de tus amistades – dice la castaña frotándose las muñecas.

– ¡Lárgate si no quieres que llame a la policía! – grita el rubio exasperado.

– ¿Y que les dirás? Yo me defenderé diciéndoles que eres un borracho y que me maltrataste.

– Pues te sale mal Nora, por que estoy sobrio, en cambio tú, de seguro vienes hasta el tope de droga.

– Solo quiero ver a mi hijo – dice cambiando de actitud, como si estuviera triste.

– ¡Jamas dejare que vuelvas a acercarte, me escuchas, tengo una orden para evitar que lo hagas, así que si no quieres ir a la cárcel te largas ya!

– ¡Tú eres quien no debería tenerlo, eres un ebrio! – dice como ultima defensa.

– ¡Tú lo abandonaste! ¿Lo olvidas? ¡Y yo seré un borracho o lo que quieras, pero jamas le pondría un dedo encima a mi hijo, por si no lo recuerdas, fuiste tú quien casi lo mata a golpes hace dos años! – Helga escucha todo eso horrorizada, voltea a ver al pequeño que solo trata de evadir la escena volteando hacia otro lado – ¡Y te juro que te hubiera matado con mis propias manos, si eso hubiera pasado!

– Vamos Arnold estas exagerando, yo solo le di una cachetada estaba haciendo mucho ruido y… – la mujer para de hablar al notar la presencia de Helga a un lado suyo.

– ¿Quieres largarte de aquí? – le pide la rubia mirandola con furia.

La mujer analiza sus facciones, tiene un vago recuerdo de quien es esa rubia.

– ¿Helga?

– ¡No idiota, tu peor pesadilla si no sales de aquí en este instante, puede que seas un demonio, pero yo no soy un ángel y no te voy a permitir que vuelvas a lastimar a nadie, porque esta es mi familia y la defenderé a capa y espada! – le grita muy cerca de la cara.

Nora mira dentro de los ojos de Helga, puede que la haya hecho doblegarse cuando le quito a Arnold, mas en ese entonces Helga era joven y con un corazón mas sensible, pero ahora, jamas vio tanta furia y fuerza en su mirada como ahora, eso la hizo retroceder.

– ¡Dije que te largaras! – espeta la rubia nuevamente, a lo que la castaña accede ya sin reclamos.

Cuando la mujer pasa junto a Alex este se vuelve hacia el otro lado, y Celeste lo abraza por los hombros. Nora es escoltada hacia afuera por Gerald y Brian, cerrando la puerta adecuadamente para que no intentara colarse nuevamente.

Todos los invitados miran a Arnold que ha ido a abrazar a su hijo.

– Lo siento Alex, no pensé que ella pudiera venir… – dice el rubio mortificado.

– No fue tu culpa papá… ella es como las cucarachas… – contesta el chico quien definitivamente desprecia a esa mujer.

Helga se agacha a ver a Alex y le da un suave abrazo.

– A partir de hoy Alex, cualquier dolor que haya en tu corazón, me lo puedes contar – le dice mirándolo a los ojos. El chiquillo mira tanta ternura en esos ojos que se suelta a llorar, y se abraza de la rubia que lo consuela como solo una verdadera madre lo sabe hacer.

Celeste mira toda la escena conmovida y de pronto siente las cálidas manos de Arnold en sus hombros, ese calor se le hace familiar y le produce mucha paz.

– ¡Vamos que esta es una fiesta y no podemos dejar que nos la echen a perder! – grita un hombre de piel morena y pelo negro.

Celeste reconoce de inmediato a esa persona y corre a abrazarlo.

– ¡Padrino! – grita la niña lanzándose a los brazos de Lorenzo que le sonríe con ternura.

– ¿Y a mi no me saludas? – replica Regine la bonita esposa del moreno.

– ¡Madrina! – grita emocionada cambiando de inmediato de brazos.

– Lorenzo… Regi, ¿que hacen aquí? – dice la rubia acercándose a saludarlos junto con Arnold.

– Tenia algunos negocios por aquí y vine a ver a mi ahijada favorita para traerle su regalo de cumpleaños – dice Lorenzo jalándole las mejillas a Celeste, razón por la cual ella le manotea.

– Pon música por favor Brian – le dice Arnold a su amigo recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

– ¿Como estas Arnold?

– Muy bien Lorenzo, que bueno que hayas venido – le dice el rubio dandole la mano. Hacia años que no se veían, algo bastante lógico al ser el moreno el mejor amigo de Lyle y después de todo aquel drama.

– Te presento a mi esposa Regine ¿Creo que no la conocías?

– Hola… no, no tenia el gusto – dice él estrechando la mano de la mujer de pelo castaño claro y ojos avellana.

– Hola… – le dice ella sonriente.

– ¿Así que tú eres el famoso Alex? – pregunta Lorenzo agachándose a ver al niño.

– ¿Famoso? – inquiere el pequeño ahora mas tranquilo.

– Oh, es que mi pequeña florecita últimamente solo habla de ti – dice guiñándole un ojo al chiquillo.

Helga mira a su pequeña que le sonríe con ilusión a su "hermano", algo que realmente no le esta gustando.

– Bueno pues vamos a disfrutar de esto ¿No? – repite el moreno dandole una enorme caja a su ahijada y luego yendo por una gran piñata que había dejado atrás como ultima sorpresa – ¿No creerías que la iba a olvidar o si?

Celeste la mira con admiración, cada año en su cumpleaños su padrino le ha regalado una, le parecía maravilloso que este año tampoco la hubiese olvidado y lo abraza agradecida.

– ¡Uf, esa mujer si que lucia malvada! – dice Regine mientras mira a Arnold y Lorenzo hacer malabares para colgar la famosa piñata.

– Ella fue quien arruino tantas vidas hace tiempo Regi, todo aquello que te conté, ya la viste es una bruja, pero no voy a permitir que se vuelva a acercar a ese niño o a nadie de mi familia – dice un poco nerviosa.

– Ya veo, ¿así que estas con Arnold ahora? – la cuestiona y la rubia le asiente discretamente – pues cuentas con mi ayuda, Lori y yo nos vamos a quedar por un buen tiempo en Hillwood así que estoy a tu disposición.

– Eso me alegra – repone la rubia, contenta de tener a su amiga mas cercana de estos últimos diez años, valga la redundancia tan cerca.

La piñata estalla después de varios golpes y todos los niños y los adultos olvidan la horrible escena anterior gracias a eso, al ver caer cientos de dulces. Mientras Helga y Arnold enlazan las manos mirando a sus hijos divertirse y al parecer felices a pesar de lo que había pasado solo momentos antes. Saben que aún tienen muchas cosas que aclarar, pero ahora están juntos para enfrentar cualquier situación.

Continuara…

**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**

_**Dudas resueltas, bueno creo que algunas quedan por ahí, pero esto aún no se acaba, aunque díganme, ¿Helga realmente lograra superar el trauma de aquel día o volverá a aparecer? ¿Ustedes creen que la loca de Nora se quede tan tranquila ahora que ya apareció? ¿Ademas como fue que lastimo a Alex si lo abandono cuando era un bebé? ¿Y como fue que Helga termino casándose con Lyle? Aparte aun queda el enfrentamiento de Arnold con el hecho que le dio vida a Celeste. Estas respuestas aparecerán en el siguiente capitulo, "Pasado, Presente y Futuro" así que espero que lo lean, por lo mientras espero que este les haya gustado y ya ni digo nada de mis otros fics, porque nomas quedo mal. :D**_

_**Recuerden que me alimento de reviews, así que espero muchos. ^^ **_

_**Dedicado a mis mejores amigas de internet, ustedes saben quienes son y a mi por mi cumple. XD**_

_**Sayonara.**_

_**LoveLove ArnoldxHelga.**_

_***´¨) (¨´***_

_**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸**_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•`Rei Hikaru Chiba`•.¸) `•.¸)**_


	5. Pasado Presente y Futuro parte 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**"Terciopelo"**

**Capitulo 5: Pasado, Presente y Futuro Parte 1.**

–**oOoOoOoOoOoOo–**

~oOoOoOo~

_Solía haber un ambiente cálido en las mañanas de navidad, Lyle bajaba en cuanto oía el grito de alegría de Celeste, siendo seguido de cerca de Helga, ella siempre se quedaba sentada en un sillón, mirando con una sensación extraña en el pecho, hacia su marido y su hija que lucían contentísimos, después de jugar y abrazar por un buen rato a la pequeña, él tomaba un paquete de debajo del árbol y se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa. _

_Ella recibía sin asombro el regalo y lo abría con cuidado, dentro solía aparecer una hermosa joya o una linda prenda de vestir, ella le agradecía el detalle con un suave beso en los labios, que aunque él deseara alargar, ella lo cortaba discretamente volteando a ver a su hija y siendo entonces ella quien jugaba con la chiquilla. _

_Después de esto Lyle se retiraba, las dejaba disfrutar de ese momento a solas, sintiéndose ajeno a esa familia._

_Helga se sentía como una desgraciada cuando veía sufrir a su marido quien según ella, se merecía tanto amor, tanto como el que ella aún guardaba por Arnold, sabia que era un gran hombre y que tenia poco tiempo para disfrutarlo, sin embargo por mas que había intentado forzar a su corazón a quererlo, simplemente nunca lo logro, y algunas veces el tiempo que pasaba a su lado parecían siglos, en vez de simplemente horas._

~oOoOoOo~

Era por eso que algunas veces Helga se sorprendía de como ahora el tiempo avanzaba tan rápidamente y de como las heridas sanan mas fácilmente con la felicidad.

Celeste había sufrido mucho después de la muerte de Lyle, eso era verdad, la primera navidad que pasaron solas se sintieron tan mal que ni siquiera hubo árbol de navidad, aunque Helga agradeció que el noble hombre hubiera sido, a pesar de lo avanzado de su enfermedad, aún capaz de ir y comprar todo lo que la pequeña había pedido para aquel día, incluida esa hermosa muñeca de estilo antiguo, ataviada con un bello vestido de terciopelo color púrpura con encajes, que ahora la chiquilla atesoraba y que hasta hacia unos días había sido su única compañera de juegos.

Mirando a "sus niños" correr traviesos alrededor del árbol de navidad, sonríe para si misma, mientras desenrolla el cable de las luces. Arnold llega y la abraza por la espalda con ambas manos ocupadas por un par de tazas cada una.

– ¿Chocolate con bombones? – dice él muy cerca de su oído, lo que como siempre la hace estremecer.

– Je je, si – dice nerviosa tomando dos de las tazas para aliviar el peso que carga el rubio –. ¡Vengan acá pequeños!

Celeste y Alex toman las tazas y se sientan frente al fuego de la chimenea para platicar mientras sorben sus bebidas.

– Se ven tan tiernos juntos – dice Arnold mirándolos con tranquilidad, al mismo tiempo que se sienta en el sillón.

– ¿Si verdad? – contesta ella viendo como bromean, con un toque de preocupación en su mirada.

– Mis padres llegan mañana temprano… ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? – le dice Arnold yendo al grano – digo para que los recibamos juntos.

Ella lo mira, aún no esta lista para una noche romántica, y mucho menos cuando aún no ha hablado con Arnold acerca de su pequeño problema.

– No… no puedo… Olga y mis padres van a llamar mañana temprano para desearle feliz navidad a Celeste, ya sabes que se ponen sentimentales si no les hago caso.

– Oh entiendo… – suspira algo decepcionado.

– Pero vengo en cuanto ellos cuelguen lo prometo – dice ella tomando su mano, entonces él sonríe, se acerca a ella y le acaricia la mejilla, antes de regalarle un suave beso sabor chocolate en los labios.

–oOoOoOo–

Stella casi se come a besos a la pequeña Celeste, Helga estaba asombrada de como la sangre llama, pues era ilógico que de pronto la madre de Arnold se sintiera tan emocionada de conocerla, eso sin desmerecer el hecho de que Miles miraba a la pequeña como si fuera un trofeo o algo muy valioso, a pesar de estar abrazando cariñoso a su propio nieto.

– Eres preciosa, exactamente igual a como era tu madre a tu edad – dice Stella emocionada, mirándola entretenida.

– Oh no, gracias a dios no es como yo a esa edad, yo era horrible – replica Helga algo incomoda –. Tiene mucha suerte de tener los genes de su padre – expresa sin pensar.

Stella la mira por un momento y luego le sonríe pícaramente.

– Es curioso, yo creo que no heredo nada de Lyle, hasta pareciera que no es su hija – le suelta con simpleza, haciendo que Celeste alce una ceja.

– Je je, que cosas dices Stella… – responde la rubia algo sonrojada.

– Pues si no fuera por el color que tienen, juraría que sus ojos son iguales a los de Arnold – indica la hermana menor de Arnold, Lizzie.

– ¡Ya dejen eso! – dice Arnold algo agobiado y apenado con Helga.

– Hijo, tu madre y tu hermana solo bromean, es solo que Celeste se parece mucho a Helga cuando tenia esa edad y de verdad que no heredo ni las pecas del padre – trata de explicar su padre.

Alex mira la escena divertido, le alegra no ser el centro de atención de sus abuelos y tía al menos por una vez y de hecho le esta encantando tener a Celeste como hermana.

La cena de víspera fue agradable mientras los padres de Arnold les platicaban sobre sus viajes a través del mundo y Lizzie se quejaba diciendo que preferiría una vida mas normal, mas tarde cambio a emotiva cuando recordaron a los abuelos de Arnold y Helga contó algunas de sus aventuras y travesuras planeadas en conjunto con la abuela, después de eso la familia entera reía de forma amena.

Celeste estaba fascinada con la idea de tener abuelos, incluso la linda Lizzie se le antojaba curiosa como tía, definitivamente una adolescente era totalmente diferente a los "viejos" tíos que normalmente la rodeaban.

– Te quedas esta noche ¿Verdad? – impera Stella mientras recogen las cosas de la mesa.

– Ehh, pues es que no traigo pijamas y Celeste es algo rara para dormir en una cama extraña…

– Helga ¿Quieres decir que aún no duermes en esta casa? – le pregunta extrañada.

– Err, no… ¿Porque habría de hacerlo? – responde la rubia colocando los trastos en el fregadero.

– Bueno pensé que tú y Arnold…

– Stella… hay cosas que aún tenemos que resolver Arnold y yo… la verdad no creo apropiado dormir en esta casa… le pedí a tu hijo que estuviera seis meses sobrio antes de pensar en casarnos… y por lógica eso implica nada de intimidad – le explica segura.

La mujer que durante mucho tiempo fue como una segunda madre para Helga, la mira con interés y reservas, le gustaría ahondar mas en ese asunto, pero conociendo a Helga como la conoce, sabe que será fútil, así que decide cambiar de estrategia.

– Creo que yo no hable sobre nada de intimidad Helga, así que no le veo nada de malo a que te quedes hoy por la noche, lo único que no quiero es que les pase algo, ya es muy tarde.

– Pero… ¿y los regalos de Celeste? – trata de replicar la rubia.

– Bueno pueden ir mañana temprano por ellos, estos chiquillos no se despertaran tan temprano si siguen despiertos como pretenden para esperar a Santa Claus – dice mirando a los pequeños montando guardia en la sala.

– Esta bien… – Helga suspira resignada.

– Okay, entonces preparare un cuarto para ti y para Celeste… no te preocupes por las pijamas seguro Arnold y Alex les pueden prestar algo – le dice con una sonrisa muy convincente, antes de subir por las escaleras.

– Si…– contesta la rubia, entendiendo de donde saco Celeste su poder.

Arnold que ha visto toda la escena se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla, abrazándola por un momento, como si le estuviera diciendo que no había nada que temer, Helga solo sonríe.

Sueños serenos, una sensación de familiaridad y tranquilidad, eso significo esa primera noche para ella. A la mañana siguiente Celeste casi se vuelve loca con los cuantiosos regalos que había en el árbol, era una nueva experiencia el abrir los obsequios en compañía de tanta gente, esto era lo que la pequeña siempre había deseado, definitivo esta era la mejor de sus navidades y Helga lo entendió al ver su sonrisa. La felicidad parecía embargarlos a todos, como si no pudieran esperar nada mas que bendiciones.

Sin embargo, afuera de ese hogar y a través de la ventana, unos ojos azules miraban con rencor la escena, deseando con todas sus fuerzas destruir todo rastro de felicidad en ella, una mueca parecida a una sonrisa surca su rostro antes de alejarse pesadamente del lugar entonando una macabra canción, ya tendrá tiempo para vengarse. El corazón de Helga brinca con un mal presentimiento y voltea hacia esa ventana poco antes escudriñada por esa siniestra persona, a pesar de verla vacía, su intuición le dice que algo no esta bien.

–oOoOoOo–

_La primavera se acercaba, aún era febrero pero la nieve ya se había derretido, las vacaciones de invierno habían terminado, Arnold había regresado a dar clases y se veía mucho mejor, hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, ciertamente le estaba costando trabajo deshacerse de la manía, sobre todo cuando Helga no estaba o cuando iba al bar con sus amigos, algunas veces pensaba que no podría resistir sin tomar algo, y sin embargo cada vez que una copa se acercaba a sus labios podía ver a Helga llorando como aquel día en que decidieron volver a intentarlo, él no sabia exactamente porque, pero sentía que si tomaba siquiera una gota de alcohol, la lastimaría y tal vez la perdería para siempre. Así que se limitaba a ver, cumpliría su promesa, aunque le costara sangre._

_Celeste había tomado la costumbre de arrojarse a los brazos de Arnold cuando lo encontraba en la calle o cuando ella y su madre llegaban por las mañanas a su casa, por alguna razón se había vuelto adicta al calorcito que sentía cuando lo abrazaba, él a su vez sentía como si esa niña le perteneciera, como si fuera su propia hija, no podía equiparar el cariño que sentía por su hijo y por esa pequeña, simplemente para él, era como si un trocito que hubiese estado alejado de él por mucho tiempo de pronto hubiese vuelto a su lado. Arnold sabia que esa niña no podría ser su hija, y sin embargo gustaba de pensar que así era._

_Solían compartir secretos que la pequeña le contaba en el oído, ambos reían mientras Helga y Alex los veían a lo lejos algo desconcertados pero emocionados, el pequeño a su vez había conseguido acercarse a Helga, al principio la miraba desde la puerta de la cocina cuando ella comenzó a ir a prepararles el desayuno y luego la comida, poco a poco Helga lo fue convenciendo de ayudarla, entonces el chiquillo comenzó a sonreír y disfrutar que ella lo mojara con el agua que quedaba en sus manos tras lavar las verduras, que le revolviera el cabello mientras miraban dentro del horno para ver si el asado estaba listo, su corazón se lleno de las pequeñas caricias que ella le daba cuando pasaba junto a él._

_Para ambos niños, la vida parecía haberles dado finalmente los padres que tanto desearon en algún momento y sin embargo Helga aún lucia preocupada por Alex, ya que a pesar de verse un poco mas sociable, gracias en mayor medida también a la compañía de Celeste, podía ver una sombra de soledad rodeándolo de vez en cuando. _

–oOoOoOo–

Alex miraba un cuadro que había puesto Helga en su oficina privada. Representaba una niña con los brazos abiertos hacia el cielo, iluminada por un haz de luz, aunque rodeada de sombras oscuras.

– ¿Te gusta? – le pregunta la rubia mirándolo desde su sillón.

– No…

– ¿En que te hace pensar? – le cuestiona de nuevo.

Alex sabe perfectamente a que ha ido ahí, su nueva "madre" quiere psicoanalizarlo.

– Me da miedo, la niña va a ser devorada por la sombras… y cree que lo que sea que ve en el cielo la va a salvar, pero lo mas seguro es que las sombras terminen opacando la luz.

Helga lo mira y le sonríe.

– Ese cuadro lo pinte yo… cuando tenia mas o menos tu edad – dice ella mirándolo con las manos en las mejillas.

– Vaya… – responde sencillamente.

– ¿Quieres que te cuente porque?

– Si, porque no, papá dice que soy bueno escuchando a la gente – contesta yendo a sentarse en el diván.

– Justo igual a él – dice ella antes de comenzar su relato –. Bueno, cuando yo era pequeña consideraba que mi familia era terrible, mis padres nunca fueron lo mejor del mundo, de hecho los puedo catalogar como bastante malos, Bob era exagerado en todo, explosivo, bravucón, grosero, todo un patán sin sentimientos, era adicto a su trabajo, a su fortuna, y ademas avaro como él solo, Miriam mi madre era alcohólica y nunca me ponía atención, se la pasaba dormida en un sillón o incluso en la mesa de la cocina, no hacia la comida, no limpiaba la casa, etcétera, para colmo también tengo una hermana quien por cierto era el eje que provocaba algún movimiento en ellos, ella tampoco era muy buena para mi que digamos, sintiéndose tan perfecta me lastimaba siquiera el oirla, gustaba de entrometerse en mi vida siendo empalagosa y metiche, hubo momentos en que sentí que ellos eran sombras tratando de devorarme.

– Linda familia – dice él apacible.

– La única luz que me salvo de caer en la oscuridad total, fue tu padre, cuando éramos niños él era como el sol para mi, era mi salvación.

– ¿Y cuando te diste cuenta de que tu vida en realidad no era tan mala? – replica el niño adivinando la moraleja de la historia.

– Cuando tu padre se fue de la ciudad con tus abuelos, y note que a pesar de todo, mis padres aún con su fea forma de ser me querían, que mi hermana a pesar de ser tan empalagosa y supuestamente perfecta, en realidad se preocupaba por mi y podía cometer errores, me di cuenta de que mi padre a pesar de ser…

– Un patán…

– Si… a pesar de eso, siempre me rescato cuando pensó que estaba en peligro, nunca me maltrato físicamente y jamas me pregunto sobre el altar que tenia para tu padre en mi closet.

El niño alza la ceja y luego se ríe imaginando eso.

– Mi madre tal vez era una desobligada viciosa, pero aún así, se preocupaba de comprarme todo lo que deseaba en la navidad, ademas cuando dejo de beber pudimos conocernos mas a fondo y entendí que era una persona inteligente y audaz, casi igual que yo.

– ¿Y tu hermana?

– Bien… descubrí que ella pretendía ser perfecta para evadir la realidad de nuestra familia, y la pude entender mas cuando al final encontró su verdadera vocación y luchó contra mis padres para seguir su sueño.

– Ella es Olga Pataki, la actriz ¿No?

– Si ahora retirada, gracias a la bella familia que tiene con su esposo y dos niños.

– ¿Quieres decir que si mi papá no se hubiera ido, tú no hubieras descubierto nada de eso?

– Tal vez si, pero creo que el dejar de enfocar mi atención solo en él y su luminosidad, me obligo a fijarme que las supuestas sombras que había a mi alrededor no eran sombras sino personas, mi familia.

– ¿Esa metáfora, en que me ayuda a mi?

– Siento Alex… que tú te sientes como me dijiste al principio… que a pesar de que hay luz en tu vida, las sombras la van a devorar… y yo te entiendo perfectamente porque hubo un momento de mi vida en que lo sentí también, pero quiero que entiendas que a veces no vemos nuestro entorno adecuadamente y solo vemos lo malo, no lo bueno.

El niño mira al piso por un buen rato antes de contestarle a Helga.

– La verdad… me siento feliz de que mi papá te haya alcanzado… pero tengo miedo de que meta la pata y que tú te alejes, me dejes de querer y te lleves lejos a Celeste… – Helga siente que su corazón se encoge cuando escucha eso – tengo miedo de que mi madre llegue un día y me aleje de papá o me lastime y él pierda la cabeza… ¡Tengo miedo de estar solo de nuevo! – le grita agobiado.

Helga lo ve ahí, frágil como era ella aquella mañana lluviosa en que por primera vez en su vida vio a quien seria el dueño de su corazón, y sintió temor de lastimarlo, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que debía ser una luz de esperanza para ese pequeño, así que simplemente lo abraza.

– Yo nunca te abandonaría Alex… aún cuando tu padre me decepcionara, y no creo que lo haga, pero aún en ese caso jamas te dejaría… se que solo han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que nos conocemos, pero en serio… yo te quiero y me dolería tanto alejarme de ti, que creo que seria incapaz de hacerlo.

Alex la mira con anhelo, nunca sintió el cariño de una madre, no en una caricia temprana como las que últimamente ha recibido de Helga por las mañanas antes de desayunar, nunca había visto a su padre sonreír tanto con el simple beso que ella le da cuando llega cada amanecer para hacerles hotcakes, ni había sentido la felicidad tan cercana de tener una cómplice, una mejor amiga como lo era Celeste. Y algunas veces se sentía abrumado con tanta perfección, pues sentía que de un momento a otro algo vendría y acabaría con esa luminosidad, tal y como hacia un instante ella le había dicho.

– ¿De verdad? – pregunta inquieto.

– Lo juro – dice Helga cruzando una señal sobre su pecho.

Alex la abraza, y ella le acaricia el pelo.

– ¿Puedo llamarte mamá?

– ¿Solo si es lo que deseas?

El solo asiente y vuelve a abrazarse a la rubia.

– Mamá…

–oOoOoOo–

Las primeras lluvias habían comenzado, las flores se podían ver por montones en cada uno de los parques de la ciudad, y los pajaritos cantaban por todas partes, era definitivo la primavera había llegado.

El amor se sentía en al aire, Arnold estaba feliz porque había logrado estar cuatro meses sin nada de alcohol y aquella tarde hablaba orgulloso de eso con Helga en la sala del segundo piso en la que antes era casa de huéspedes.

– Son cuatro meses amor, dos mas y nos espera el altar – le dice a Helga abrazándola con ternura.

– La verdad Arnold… creo que has pasado la prueba, cuatro meses es un gran lapso, ademas veo que últimamente ni siquiera se te antoja tomar, lo he notado en las ultimas reuniones en casa de Rhonda – expresa ella soltando el abrazo y sentándose en una pequeña butaca.

– Pues si, al principio era mas difícil, – responde él frotándose la nuca– pero ahora solo pensar en ti me hace sentir mas fuerte, recuerdo que Stinky y Sid querían hacerme beber en la ultima reunión y tuve que pararlos en seco, no necesito de bebidas embriagantes para disfrutar las fiestas, ademas no podría ser mas feliz cuando tú estas a mi lado. Toda mi vida parece distinta y brillante ahora, Celeste me ha tomado aprecio y a ti Alex te adora, siento que somos una familia completa, ya solo falta cumplir el plazo que me diste y nuestra boda será la cereza que adorne nuestro pastel.

– Si, podremos tener la gran boda que siempre quisiste – dice ella bromista.

– Me alegra tanto no haberme casado por la iglesia con Nora, y mira que ella insistió como loca.

– Bueno Lyle y yo si nos casamos… solo que ahora soy viuda.

– Nunca me has contado como era tu vida con él, yo ya te he contado todo respecto a la loca de Nora, pero tú siempre guardas esa parte celosamente.

– Lyle fue un buen padre para Celeste, y un gran esposo… es todo lo que puedo decirte – dice ella levantándose.

– Algunas veces me quema el cerebro imaginarte en sus brazos – dice él sonrojado del enojo.

Ella quisiera decirle que nunca tuvo intimidad con su esposo, no al grado que él cree al menos.

– No pienses en eso…

Ella le da un suave beso en los labios, un beso que él profundiza tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo, ella comienza a dejarse llevar, ambos desean estar unidos, pero ella realmente quiere esperar a que el plazo se cumpla, mas que nada por que aún siente un leve temor de no saberle corresponder, así que simplemente lo empuja con suavidad y le sonríe.

– No comas ansias – dice sonriente alejándose de él, para asomarse por la ventana y ver a sus hijos que juegan en el patio trasero.

Un trueno en el cielo la hace brincar, mientras Arnold se asoma a su lado. Los niños no parecen inmutarse de ver las nubes de lluvia que se cierran un poco mas, cuando suena otro relámpago.

– ¡Niños, si empieza a llover se meten a la casa! ¡Creo que va a ser muy fuerte! – les grita, Alex alza la mirada y le asiente con la cabeza, mientras insiste en construir un puente para la ciudad que Celeste hizo de bloques y madera.

Ella observa cuando Celeste se le cuelga del cuello a Alex maravillada de lo que él acababa de hacer.

– Se ven lindos juntos… pero sabes mas que hermanos parecen novios – dice Arnold también observando la escena–. Me recuerdan mucho a ti y a mi cuando teníamos esa edad.

– No digas tonterías… ellos deben verse solo como hermanos – dice indignada alejándose de la ventana.

– Bueno no le veo nada de malo a que se quieran, después de todo en realidad no tienen parentesco – explica él tranquilo.

– Es que seria raro que si tú y yo nos casamos… – intenta ella mediar.

– Helga, muchos hermanastros terminan casándose ¿sabias? Vamos eres psicóloga, sabes que gracias a la convivencia…

– ¡No te quiero oír! – grita ella algo desesperada y cubriéndose los oídos.

Mientras tanto algunas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer y otro gran trueno suena muy cerca.

– ¡Celeste, hay que entrar! – le grita Alex a la chiquilla que obedece de inmediato.

– ¡A que yo llego primero con nuestros papás! – exclama ella corriendo por las escaleras, luego de empujar al chico sobre uno de los sillones de la sala.

– ¡Espera! – replica Alex levantándose a la carrera para ir tras ella.

Arnold miraba extrañado a la rubia que lucia bastante contrariada.

– ¿Acaso seria tan malo que ellos se enamoraran? Helga pensé que Alex te caía bien… yo realmente no le veo lo malo…

– Arnold, no quiero decírtelo así…

– ¿Decirme que?

Ella lo mira con angustia y él comienza a desesperarse. Un relámpago surca el cielo iluminando todo en la habitación con la pálida luz blanquecina de su brillo.

– Vamos Helga suéltalo ya, ¿cual es el problema?¡Dime por dios! – replica él tomándola de los hombros.

– Arnold es que… – dice Helga tratando de encontrar las palabras

– Si es Alex, mira se que él es un buen niño y seguro cuando sea un adulto…

– ¡No, no es Alex!

– Si no es él, ¿es por mi acaso? – pregunta con una duda en su alma.

– ¡Es que Celeste es tu hija! – dice ella soltando lagrimas de sus ojos.

La luz mortecina de un rayo los ilumina, un ensordecedor rugido los hace estremecer. Arnold se detiene en seco, mirando estupefacto a Helga, siente que el mundo gira, de pronto todo le da vueltas, esa es una imposibilidad, no hay una manera de que sea cierto. Una mirada azul los mira atónita, tratando de comprender lo que acaba de escuchar.

– No… no es… eso… eso no es posible tú y yo jamas… – las imágenes que lo han atormentado, pensando que eran solo pesadillas de pronto se le agolpan en la memoria y le hacen llorar de desesperación–. ¡Dios… Helga, dime que no te hice eso! – exclama derrumbándose en uno de los sillones cercanos, con las manos en la cabeza.

– ¿Lo recuerdas? – responde ella preocupada acercándose a él.

– Solo pequeños trozos… pero te hice daño… dime que no fue así, por favor… – vuelve e implorar desesperado, buscando consuelo en sus ojos.

– Arnold no debes culparte… fue Nora ella te drogo y…

– ¡Dios Helga, te mancille… te viole prácticamente… te lastime en lo mas importante para una mujer!

Celeste ya no resiste mas y sale corriendo de ahí, con lagrimas en los ojos. Encontrándose de frente con Alex, mientras otro relámpago cae poco antes de que la tormenta comience a dejarse caer.

– Celeste… ¿que tienes? – dice el niño deteniéndola al verla llorando.

– Yo… yo… mamá le dijo… a tu papá que yo… que yo soy su hija… él también es mi padre… – responde entre sollozos.

– ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? – dice sonriente e ilusionado, tras meditarlo por un momento.

– N…¿No entiendes lo que significa?

– Somos hermanos… hermanos de verdad ¿No estas feliz?

– Es que él la… él la vi…, yo soy… soy… tú y yo somos… no… ¡No, yo no quiero ser tu hermana! – replica la niña bajando las escaleras con rapidez, y saliendo por la puerta del frente, Alex trata de seguirla, pero gracias a la fuerte lluvia que cae la pierde inmediatamente de vista.

– Celeste… – dice preocupado, mientras la lluvia le moja la cara y un rayo alumbra la oscurecida calle.

Arnold se revolvía mentalmente en la culpa, en un instante todo cambio, hacia poco tenia la ilusión de formar una familia con la mujer que siempre había amado y ahora se sentía una bestia, el hombre mas vil del universo, alguien que jamas podría retribuirle ese daño a Helga.

– Arnold de verdad, mi vida no quiero que sufras por eso, yo te perdone desde el primer día – dice Helga abrazándolo.

– Soy un monstruo, yo debí luchar contra esa estúpida droga, me odio a mi mismo, ahora entiendo porque quise matarme en vida, lo merezco – replica decepcionado de si mismo.

– No digas eso… yo te amo no podría vivir sin ti… ademas me diste el mejor regalo del universo, me diste a Celeste, ella es hija de nuestro amor, aunque haya sido un poquito a la fuerza.

– No mi amor… – dice él tocando suavemente la mejilla de la rubia, tan sutilmente que ella apenas lo percibió–. No te merezco… no puedo creer que yo haya pensado que esto podría funcionar.

– Y lo va a hacer, porque yo te amo, a pesar de todos nuestros sufrimientos Arnold te amo – le dice mirándolo profundamente.

– ¿Como ha sido posible que me perdonaras, te juro que yo no creo poder hacerlo? – expresa él tomándola por la barbilla.

– Es por que te amo mas que a nada… excepto nuestra hija … – dice ella abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, él aun sintiéndose culpable, solo atina a corresponderle.

– Perdón por la interrupción – dice Alex todo mojado y con la mirada llena de angustia y tristeza.

– ¿Pasa algo hijo? – le dice Arnold preocupado al verlo así.

– Si… Celeste los escucho y salió corriendo de la casa… trate de buscarla, pero la lluvia cae a cántaros… y no la encuentro por ningún lado.

– ¡Oh por dios! – exclama Helga corriendo hacia la salida, siendo seguida por Arnold y Alex.

Continuara…

**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**

_**OWO! ¿Que dicen? Si lo sé, a algunos de ustedes les había prometido que este era el ultimo capitulo, pero me salió mas largo de lo que pense, por otro lado así dejo algo de intriga en ustedes, y tendrán que esperar unos cuantos días mas para saber como va acabar este lío, bueno viene lo mas emocionante así que espérenme. ^^ **_

_**Sayonara.**_

_**LoveLove ArnoldxHelga.**_

_***´¨) (¨´***_

_**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸**_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•`Rei Hikaru Chiba`•.¸) `•.¸)**_


	6. Pasado Presente y Futuro parte 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**"Terciopelo"**

**Capitulo 6: Pasado, Presente y Futuro Parte 2**

–**oOoOoOoOoOoOo–**

Celeste había dejado de correr hacia un buen rato, ni siquiera supo como atravesó las calles sin que un auto la arrollara, con la mirada nublada por sus propias lágrimas y por la lluvia que ya la había empapado hasta los huesos, logra distinguir el lugar donde se encuentra, es un parque donde suelen ir a jugar los fines de semana con los hijos de Lila, puesto que se encuentra muy cerca de su casa, la niña nota que todo el parque esta vacío, observa un columpio y de pronto siente enormes ganas de sentarse en él.

El columpio se mece suavemente al compás de los pequeños suspiros que deja salir de vez en vez. La cabeza parece a punto de explotarle mientras recuerda las palabras de su madre.

_"¡Es que Celeste es tu hija!"_

Y la revelación del que ahora sabia era el hombre que la engendro.

_"¡Dios Helga, te mancille… te viole prácticamente… te lastime en lo mas importante para una mujer!"_

El dolor vuelve a aparecer en su corazón, cuando recuerda la cara de felicidad de Alex cuando ella le dijo que era su hermana. Él no podía entender en ese momento que su corazón de niña albergaba mas que amor fraternal por él, para ella él se había transformado en su ideal, su gran amor, simplemente ella no hubiese deseado jamás ser solo su hermana, pero ahora la realidad le daba de lleno en la cara y en el alma, tan certera como que la lluvia mojaba su cuerpo.

Todos estos pensamientos solo le provocaban mas y mas sufrimiento, sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas, de pronto se sintió sola, con un vacío enorme dentro de su alma, cual si le hubieran arrancado de tajo todo lo que amaba, y sintió por primera vez en todo este rato como el frío de la lluvia le calaba hasta el tuétano, deseó en ese momento desaparecer del mundo sintiendo que a nadie le importaría que ella se desvaneciera, ¿a quién podría interesarle si vivía o moría? después de todo era el producto de una aberración.

De pronto como un milagro la lluvia dejo de mojarla, alzo la mirada y lo primero que vio fue un color azul celeste, con su visión borrosa pensó que era el cielo abierto, hasta que una suave y profunda voz le hizo enfocar bien la vista.

– ¿Que haces aquí Celeste? – dice un chico de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo, mirándola con angustia –. Mírate, estas toda mojada te vas a resfriar– indica con preocupación.

Celeste lo recorre con la mirada, lo mira incrédula, ¿que hace ahí él, apareciendo mágicamente como un caballero de brillante armadura en caballo blanco? Aunque en realidad lleva un impermeable, botas para la lluvia y la cubre con un paraguas de color azul claro, mientras la observa, hay en su mirada inquietud, pero al mismo tiempo una gran ternura hacia ella.

– Brandon… – dice apenas audiblemente aún aferradas sus manos a los tirantes del columpio.

– Celi… ¿estas bien? ¿Porque lloras?– pregunta él nuevamente, acercando su mano cariñosamente hacia su mejilla, con un tono de aflicción en la voz.

La niña como toda respuesta se abraza al chiquillo, mientras vuelve a dejar salir un mar de lagrimas, él por su parte la abraza con afecto, guardando silencio, pero procurando cubrirla bien con el paraguas, mientras la lluvia aun cae torrencialmente a su alrededor.

–**oOoOoOo–**

– Si tía Helga… me alegra haberlos encontrado en su casa, para que no siguieran preocupados por ella – dice Brandon hablando por teléfono – ¿Si no te importa… creo que seria bueno para ella quedarse aquí por un rato? Por lo poco que le entendí parece que esta muy confundida, supongo que ahora no desea verlos y aquí estará a salvo, ya la mande a darse un baño tibio y le di ropa seca, además mi madre no debe tardar en llegar, y yo puedo cuidarla bien mientras tanto.

– Te lo agradecería mucho Brandon… es que creo que ella esta asustada… si tienes razón que se quede un rato contigo, iremos por ella al anochecer.

– Me parece bien… ¿y tía?

– Dime.

– No te preocupes, voy a tratar de hablar con ella en cuanto se calme.

– Gracias…

– De nada… hasta en un rato tía.

– Bye…

Arnold mira angustiado a Helga, que ha colgado ya el teléfono.

– ¿Que paso?

– Brandon la encontró en el parque, ella le dijo mas o menos lo que paso y él la llevo a su casa para que no se siguiera mojando.

– Entonces vamos por ella – implora apresurado.

Helga mueve la cabeza en forma negativa.

– Brandon tiene razón, necesita estar sola para pensar… lo que escucho no es fácil de asimilar.

– Es verdad, incluso yo aún trato de hacerlo… – dice él recargándose en una mesa cercana.

Helga se acerca a él y le coloca la barbilla en el hombro por detrás.

– Celeste es una niña muy madura, veras que entenderá porque le oculte la verdad… además tiene suerte de haberse topado con Brandon, él igual que su padre es un chico muy especial, seguro que la sabe escuchar y aconsejar.

– Eso espero, ¿Crees que me rechace? Odiaría eso sabes… por que yo la adoro…

– Y ella a ti Arnold, ella te amaba aun sin saber que eras su padre, se que será difícil para ella el aceptar la forma en que fue engendrada… pero sabe que nos amamos y lo terminara entendiendo.

– Eso espero Helga… – dice él apartándose ligeramente de ella–. Eso espero por el bien de nuestra familia.

Alex escucha todo desde las escaleras, siente un enorme miedo de perder todo gracias a esta confesión, implora al cielo que Celeste perdone a su padre, para seguir siendo una familia completa.

–**oOoOoOo–**

Celeste esta recostada en uno de los sillones de la sala, esperando a que Brandon salga del baño, pues al final también termino empapado.

– ¿Quieres un té o un chocolate caliente? – le pregunta el niño mirándola con tranquilidad luego de bajar por la escalera.

– Nada… gracias – dice mirando hacia el techo con los ojos inflamados y algo rojos después de tanto llanto.

– ¿Quieres hablar? – pregunta inquieto.

– No – contesta ella en la misma posición.

– Llame a tu casa… tu mamá me dijo que vienen por ti en la noche.

– Ya que… – dice algo molesta.

El niño la mira nervioso, es indudable que desde el primer día que la conoció ha sentido una gran atracción por ella, a pesar de que esta siempre se encontraba junto, detrás o colgada de Alex.

Él la quiere, y le ha dolido mucho verla llorando, desea apoyarla y por eso la trajo a su casa, fue una suerte que justamente él la encontrara, había salido con sus amigos de la escuela para jugar, pero al ver la amenaza de lluvia muchos corrieron a sus casas, él por alguna razón se quedó rondando por el parque, sintiéndose seguro con el impermeable, las botas y el paraguas y cuando decidió volver a casa, la vio ahí, llorando casi con la misma fuerza con la que la lluvia caía, partiéndosele el alma en dos sin saber si podría o no, hacer algo por ella.

Y ahora estaba ahí frente a él, con la mirada entre vacía y cansada, tal vez sus lágrimas se habían agotado por el momento, pero él sabía que necesitaba dejar salir todo eso que la estaba afectando, sin saber que decirle para comenzar una conversación, mira a su alrededor y pronto su vista recae en el piano que gobierna la salita, suspira recordando las palabras que le había dicho su padre alguna vez.

"La música y un chocolate caliente son el mejor remedio para un corazón dolorido"

Silencioso se dirige a la cocina, su madre a sabiendas de que una buena mojada podría ocurrir había preparado precisamente un buen tarro de ese líquido, así que había solo que calentarlo.

Tras unos minutos dentro de la cocina, él niño sale con dos tazas de la deliciosa bebida humeante y coloca una frente a la niña.

– Toma esto te calentara – le dice con una sonrisa.

Se acerca al piano y lo abre, colocando su taza de chocolate encima de la tapa poco después de tomar un sorbo de ella.

El aroma del chocolate llega al olfato de Celeste y con desgano se sienta bien en el sillón, tomando la taza entre sus manos.

De pronto las notas de una vieja canción comienzan a impregnar el ambiente del lugar, Celeste bebe un poco de chocolate y siente como el calor comienza a llenar su frío corazón, con la taza aun en las manos, cierra los ojos tratando de recordar cuando escucho esa canción por primera vez.

– ¿Como se llama esa canción? – le pregunta a Brandón.

– _Memories of tomorrow_… el tío Arnold fue quien me la mostró, solo tuve que estudiarla por un par de días para aprendérmela.

– Si… me parecía conocida… – expresa ella suspirando mientras observa el contenido de su taza.

– Creo que aun no me sale muy bien… – dice el chico repasando los dedos diligentemente por las teclas del piano.

– A mi me gusta como se oye – contesta ella con una suave sonrisa, mirando la espalda del jovencito, quien sigue absorto en el instrumento.

– Hace un tiempo tuve un sueño… soñé que tocaba esto frente a muchas personas y que todas me aplaudían, mi papá me miraba orgulloso, mi madre y mi hermana sonreían felices, mi tío Arnold estaba emocionado de que yo hubiera escogido esa canción… ¿sabes que significa su titulo?

– Memorias del mañana ¿no?

– Yo me la imagino como si hablase del futuro, como si se tratara de mirar hacia lo que viene, sin dejar que el dolor pasado nos lastime.

Celeste se levanta y se acerca al piano, observa la soltura y la pasión con que las manos del chiquillo sacan esas melodiosas notas de aquellas piezas de madera, ébano y marfil.

– Te gusta mucho tocar el piano ¿cierto?

– ¿Sabes lo que me hizo mas feliz de aquel sueño?

– ¿Eh? – dice sorprendida de que él chico volteara a verla sin contestar a su pregunta, mientras tocaba las ultimas notas de aquella canción.

– Tú estabas ahí…

Celeste se observa en las pupilas verdes de aquel muchacho que precisamente en ese instante ha terminado de tocar aquella canción y la mira con cariño y ternura.

– ¡Que loco! ¿No? – dice ella un tanto sonrojada, pero sintiendo felicidad por ser importante para alguien. Regresa a su asiento, mientras el chico regresa a su labor, comenzando a tocar otra canción.

– Esta suena mas feliz ¿no? – le pregunta tocando con los ojos cerrados disfrutando los sonidos que nacían de ese piano.

– Si… bastante mas – dice ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Un suave cambio en la música y la melodía cambia a una un poco mas sofisticada. Pronto Brandon parece perdido en un mundo lejano, dejando que sus manos se deslicen mágicamente por el teclado. Celeste lo observa por un momento, luego la textura y el color de cada melodía la llevan de pronto a sentir cual si pudiera dejarse absorber por ellas, como si cerrando los ojos pudiera encontrar su propio mundo y la felicidad.

Y luego de un rato, el sonido del silencio los rodea, ella abre los ojos y vuelve a encontrarse de frente con la cara de Brandon que la mira de cerca, sentado en uno de los brazos del sillón.

– ¡Ah! – replica ella alejándose de él, hacia el otro lado.

– ¿Y bien? – dice el chico sonriéndole, mientras toma asiento junto a ella.

Celeste de pronto nota lo blancos y perfectos que lucen sus dientes, admira igual el hoyuelo que se forma en la mejilla derecha de su acompañante y por supuesto no deja de notar el verde cristal de sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de su madre.

– ¿Y bien que? – dice nerviosa sacudiendo su cabeza.

– ¿Vamos a hablar de lo que te paso?

Ella mira hacia el piso por un momento antes de asentir.

– ¿Que piensas tú de lo que me paso? – dice sin querer repetir todo lo que ya le ha dicho.

– Bueno… según te entendí… te enteraste de que el tío Arnold es tu padre verdadero y que al parecer no fue por algo que tu madre consintiera – dice él omitiendo cualquier palabra dolorosa–. Ademas de que sientes que Alex no te entendió respecto a lo de ser hermanos, porque tú lo quieres mas que como eso… – diciendo esto ultimo con la voz quebrada.

Celeste lo observa admirada, al parecer Brandon le puso una total atención a pesar de que se lo dijo entre gimoteos.

– Celeste… creo que estas tomando todo muy mal, es decir, tu madre no le había dicho esto a él, porque no quería lastimarlo, si como tú me dijiste él ni siquiera recordaba haberle hecho eso a la tía Helga, ella seguro lo estaba protegiendo, lo cual me lleva a otra cuestión, el hecho de que ella lo ama profundamente, incluso lo puedes notar porque ellos están juntos nuevamente y te puedo decir que ella en ningún momento ha sentido rechazo hacia ti a pesar de la forma en que fuiste concebida, pues eres hija de su amor ¿o es que me dirás que nunca has sentido su cariño? – ella niega con la cabeza y él continua–. Acerca de Alex, yo no puedo opinar demasiado, he notado que tú lo quieres y mucho… y él también a ti, pero como a una hermana, jamás he visto en él un afecto diferente hacia ti del que se puede sentir por un amigo cercano o un hermano.

Ella lo mira asombrada de verdad ¿cómo un niño como él puede comprender mejor las cosas que ella misma? Acababa de descubrir a un muchacho maduro y sincero que por fijar su atención en Alex no había distinguido, ella se sonroja ante su hallazgo y baja la mirada tratando de comprender todo lo que el muchacho le ha explicado.

– ¿Cuantos años tienes Brandon? – dice ella evitando el seguir hablando de aquello.

– ¿Eh? Pues nueve… cumplo diez en Mayo. ¿Porque? – responde desorientado.

– Es que eres muy maduro para tu edad – explica ella sonriente.

Él se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado.

– Culpa a mis padres por eso… – dice un poco pensativo.

– ¿Estas bien? – cuestiona ella al ver su cambio de animo.

– Si claro… tus padres ya no deben tardar y los míos seguro igual… – contesta volviendo a sonreír –. ¿Quieres mas chocolate?

La niña niega con la cabeza y luego le responde.

– Nop… pero si quiero mas música.

– Esta bien, estoy a su completa disposición señorita – contesta el muchacho haciendo una reverencia bromista dirigiéndose inmediatamente al piano –. Solo no olvides que ellos te aman. ¿Si? – le dice antes de tomar asiento frente al instrumento.

Celeste mira de nuevo la espalda del niño, un suspiro sale desde su pecho al escuchar las primeras notas de una dulce melodía, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro mientras se arrellana en el sillón para disfrutar del concierto privado.

Lila supo de inmediato que algo había pasado cuando vio a Celeste vestida con la ropa de su hijo mayor, no hizo preguntas concentrándose en solo verificar que ambos lucían bien de salud. Al poco rato llegaron Brian y Violeta, el primero solo vio a los ojos a su mujer encontrando respuesta inmediata, la segunda opto por saludar a su amiga y comenzar a jugar con ella.

Mas tarde Helga, Arnold y Alex arribaron a la casa Williams; en cuanto Celeste vio a sus padres se abrazo con fuerza de ambos impidiéndoles que hablasen, de igual forma trato a su hermano, quien se sintió feliz de verla a salvo, agradeciéndole en silencio a su amigo Brandon por cuidar de ella.

–**oOoOoOo–**

Arnold acaricia el cabello de Celeste que se ha quedado dormida en su regazo, del otro lado, recargado en el pecho de Helga, Alexander había sucumbido hacia un tiempo a Morfeo, ambos miraban a sus hijos con dulzura y con algo de angustia también, se miran entre si y se sonríen suavemente, tomando a los pequeños en brazos, colocándolos en la cama, cubriéndolos con una tibia manta.

Helga toma la mano de Arnold mientras ambos observan hacia donde los niños duermen, él sigue silencioso, pensativo, voltea a ver a la mujer de su vida y descubre que ella le sonríe con suavidad.

– ¿Como puedes verme con tanta dulzura, cuando deberías poder matarme con la mirada?

– Porque te amo… porque siempre te he amado Arnold.

Ambos se acuestan en la misma cama, ella se abraza a él, quien esta rígido por el miedo y el odio que de pronto siente por si mismo.

– Necesito un trago – suelta él de repente, logrando que ella salte en su sitio.

Un largo silencio los rodea, por un rato solo se escucha el sonido de sus propias respiraciones y el latir de sus corazones. Helga se aleja de él por un momento, mirando hacia el techo.

– No… no lo necesitas… me tienes a mi – dice ella tranquila.

– No te merezco… soy un monstruo.

Ella regresa y vuelve a abrazarlo, esta vez acompañando la acción con un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

– No lo eres… eres el hombre que amo… – dice ella levantándose un poco de la cama, para acercarse mas a él y darle un beso profundo en los labios, mientras acaricia su pecho.

– No lo hagas… no de esta manera… – expresa él mirándola a los ojos en medio de la penumbra.

Ella sonríe y se acurruca en su pecho.

– Hace años me dijiste lo mismo…

Arnold abre los ojos anonadado, tratando de recordar adecuadamente el momento al que ella se refiere.

**~oOoOoOo~**

No parecía haber mas sonidos en la habitación que leves susurros y suspiros, acompañados de risitas nerviosas.

Las manos de Arnold recorrían impacientes el torso semidesnudo de su novia, mientras se la comía a besos, y ella le acariciaba la espalda.

– Mhh – escucho de pronto, la vibración del suave gemido le produjo un escalofrío placentero, que sin embargo lo alerta.

– Helga te amo – dice mirándola con ternura, obligando a sus manos a detener su recorrido.

Ella sonríe soltando un largo suspiro, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Y yo a ti Arnold – contesta ella un poco desilusionada–. Y ahora supongo que ha llegado la hora de detenernos.

– Mi amor… es que yo quiero que tu primera vez sea especial, esta no es la manera, ni el momento, ya veras mi vida, tengo planeado todo para San Valentín – replica él apenado y al mismo tiempo con un toque de ilusión en su voz.

– Arnold… yo quiero ser tuya… no importa tanto el momento… solo que seas tú – dice ella mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo derecho y abrazándolo por detrás –. Además me llevas ventaja, te has acostado con no se cuantas en San Lorenzo y yo no se que hacer para que lo hagas conmigo.

– No te compares con otras Helga, tú eres el amor de mi vida, – rezonga él jalándola para que quede recostada con la cabeza en sus piernas– y no sabes el deseo que tengo de que seas mía, porque solo puedes ser mía y solo mía – complementa dándole un profundo beso francés.

– ¡Ahh, y tú eres mío, aunque te hayas acostado con diez mil, ahora eres solo mío, mío! ¿Entiendes? – recalca ella tomándole las mejillas con las manos, haciéndolo que ponga cara de puerquito.

– Completamente… – responde él sonriente antes de meterle la camiseta por la cabeza para quitarse la tentación de seguirla tocando.

**~oOoOoOo~**

– Y lo arruine…

Helga lo mira, si Nora no se hubiese metido entre los dos, habrían cumplido sus sueños al pie de la letra, pero no fue así.

– Bueno tenias razón en algo, mi primera vez fue muy especial – dice ella sarcástica.

– Te juro que no se como puedes amarme después de lo que paso – replica molesto.

– Es porque eres mío… y yo soy tuya… ¿Sabes? Yo jamás tuve relaciones con nadie mas.

– ¿Que? – exclama asombrado levantándose de la cama –. ¿Y Lyle?

Ella niega con la cabeza levantándose también.

Arnold la mira angustiado.

– Yo no podría entregarme a nadie mas, porque te pertenezco a ti.

– Helga… la verdad tanta comprensión de tu parte me preocupa… ¿Seguro que no tienes un síndrome, o un complejo o algo así?

– Ja ja ja – suelta la rubia una carcajada –. No tonto… se que es una reacción rara amar a tu violador, pero tienes que entender que yo no lo amo a él… te amo a ti.

– ¿Como?

– Cuando me ultrajaste, no eras tú mismo, es decir... si, tus acciones fueron dictadas por tus profundos deseos, eso es verdad, lo cual sin embargo es otra atenuante, pero no es a eso a lo que me quiero abocar, tú en tus cinco sentidos, jamás, nunca, hubieras hecho algo así, ni aun deseándome tanto como lo hacías, la droga que te dio Nora era muy fuerte, tanto que después de lo que paso tu vida estuvo en peligro. ¿Recuerdas que estuviste dos días en el hospital?– él cabecea asintiendo levemente – Así que aunque tu libido y tu cuerpo me hicieron lo que me hicieron, tu consciente y tu corazón sensato, que son lo que siempre he amado mas de ti no estuvieron involucrados en esa acción.

– ¿O sea?

– O sea, que yo jamás te culpe por lo que sucedió, se que fuiste tú, pero al mismo tiempo sé que no fuiste tú, y jamás hubieras sido tú.

Arnold trata de entender las palabras de Helga, la mira asimilando las mismas para ponerlas en orden en su cabeza.

– Yo te deseaba profundamente… mi cuerpo siempre me pedía seguir hasta el final, pero mi corazón y mi mente consciente jamás me permitieron que me sobrepasara, porque realmente quería que cuando estuviéramos juntos fuera maravilloso y especial.

– Esa droga nubló tu mente y dejo salir tus bajos instintos.

– No dejo de sentirme culpable… – dice dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

Las manos de Helga toman ambas mejillas de Arnold, ella lo mira con ternura y le da un beso en cada una de ellas.

– Quiero que olvidemos ese momento… y que a partir de ahora sea como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y eso nunca hubiera pasado…

– No, no lo olvidare Helga… pero quiero empezar de nuevo… sin lastimarte, sin miedos, quiero intentar que esta vez nada se salga de mis manos, quiero que estemos juntos, que nuestra familia este unida, y que si de verdad tengo tu perdón todo ese dolor se aleje.

– Lo tienes Arnold y te lo quiero demostrar – dice ella algo seductora.

Él sonríe, la abraza protector y le susurra suavemente al oído…

– Y lo harás en cuanto yo cumpla mi promesa.

Ella se sonroja un poco y luego le da un beso en la boca, él se recuesta obligándola a hacer lo mismo acurrucándola en su pecho, con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

– Aun tenemos tiempo para mejorar ese momento, veras que esta vez será perfecto – dice él ilusionado cerrando los ojos.

Ella ríe y se abraza fuertemente a él.

– Mi amado soñador – expresa ella escuchando los latidos de su corazón, mientras ambos comienzan a sucumbir ante el cansancio de aquel día tan agotador.

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

La verdad no tengo perdón, puedo balbucear y decir que he estado ocupada y que por eso no he escrito, o que me abducieron los extraterrestres ó que sé yo, la verdad es que si he estado ocupada, pero este capitulo ya estaba listo hasta acá desde hace tiempo, lo que pasa es que yo queria entregar el final de una vez, pero por alguna razon aún no puedo hacerlo, ¬¬* por mas que lo intento no logro escribir mas de dos palabras seguidas, digamos que estoy dispersa, pues veran tuve que volver a dividir el final y les entrego la segunda parte, siento que los deje igual de todas formas, pero les prometo que pronto me forzare y estara listo el gran final de esta historia. ^^

Por cierto, voy a subir un dibujo de este capitulo a DA, asi que si gustan pasar a verlo estara en mi ya muy famosa galeria, (orgullo) gracias por ver y leer, sayonara. Los quiero un chorro, y feliz año nuevo. :)

LoveLove ArnoldxHelga.

*´¨) (¨´*

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸

(¸.•´ (¸.•`Rei Hikaru Chiba`•.¸) `•.¸)


	7. Pasado Presente y Futuro parte 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**"Terciopelo"**

**Capitulo 7: Pasado, Presente y Futuro Parte 3.**

–**oOoOoOoOoOoOo–**

–oOoOoOo–

Abril es un mes glorioso en Japón, las flores de cerezo cubren de rosa los parques de Tokio, tal y como expresaba la foto de aquel calendario que ahora miraba Phoebe, mientras aguardaba en la sala de espera de la oficina de adopciones de la casa hogar de Hillwood.

– ¿Señora Johanssen?

– Ahh, si soy yo – dice levantándose tan rápidamente que logra que Helga, quien la acompañaba y leía muy interesada el articulo de una revista, se sobresalte.

– Pase por favor – dice una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color miel sonriéndole, Phoebe la sigue al interior de la oficina, en tanto Helga le da ánimos con los pulgares arriba.

Los muros de la oficina estaban llenos de fotografías de familias, seguramente aquellas que ya habían conseguido una vida feliz a juzgar por las grandes sonrisas que todos reflejaban.

– Tome asiento – le indica la directora del lugar mientras esta se posiciona detrás del escritorio.

Phoebe se sienta mirando a la mujer que parece revisar varios legajos llenos de hojas.

Finalmente esta persona deja a un lado toda la papelería, para atender a su visitante.

– Muy bien señora Johanssen… durante todo un mes hemos hecho indagaciones y hemos decidido declararlos a usted y a su marido como muy competentes para ser padres – Phoebe casi no cabía de alegría en si misma al oír esas palabras – pero…

– ¿Pero?– pregunta intranquila, "pero" siempre ha sido una palabra odiosa para ella.

– Oh bueno… no es nada tan malo… vera señora Johanssen… su esposo y usted forman un matrimonio interracial – dice la señora con tranquilidad.

– Al igual que mis padres… – responde Phoebe un tanto molesta.

– Oh, no me malentienda, no estoy hablando de forma racista… es solo que nos gustaría saber que tipo de niño busca, es decir tal vez que se parezca mas a su marido o a usted.

– Mi madre es pelirroja ¿sabe? – replica de nuevo a la defensiva.

– ¿Ohh, entonces no habría problema en cualquier niño? – afirma la mujer algo incomoda.

– Mi esposo y yo no deseamos adoptar un bebé, nos interesa un niño o niña a partir de cuatro a mas años, sin distinción de razas, eso nos es indiferente, lo que sucede en realidad es que todos nuestros amigos tienen chicos mayores, así que estamos acostumbrados al ritmo de los niños, por lo que pienso eso haría mas fácil su adaptación y la nuestra, además no nos interesa fingir que es nuestro hijo, creemos que un niño adoptado debe de conocer su origen, ya que de esa forma entendería que es amado no solo por obligación, si no por convicción – le expresa elocuente.

– Me parece perfecto Sra. Johanssen, pues si le parece bien, ahora mismo podemos ir a conocer a algunos niños – le dice con una amplia sonrisa.

– Pero mi esposo llega en media hora – replica medio extrañada.

– Es parte del proceso que los padres conozcan a los pequeños por separado, puesto que así se asegura una compatibilidad mas adecuada si ambos padres escogen y se identifican con el mismo pequeño.

– Entonces excelente, ¿mi amiga puede acompañarme?

– Seguro que si – dice la mujer dirigiéndose a la puerta.

La casa hogar lucia como un lugar muy limpio y los niños parecían bastante contentos de estar ahí, las mujeres que los cuidaban se veían bastante cariñosas incluso.

En cuanto vieron entrar a la directora con el par de mujeres varios de los niños mayores se alistaron y se pusieron mas serios cual si trataran de impresionar. Helga no lo pudo evitar y mentalmente los comparo con los animalitos de una tienda de mascotas, que tratan de llamar la atención de su futuro amo.

Phoebe miraba a los chiquillos, notaba los rasgos de sus lindos rostros, parecía buscar algo sin realmente saber que. La directora parecía mirar la escena sin inmutarse, como si estuviera acostumbrada a estas situaciones. Helga por su lado observaba a los niños, recordando a los dos que tiene en casa y agradeciendo a dios habérselos dado, aun cuando uno no fuese suyo.

Phoebe suspira algo decepcionada, puesto que ninguno de los niños le ha sido muy apegado.

– ¿Disculpe señora, puede quitarse de ahí, por favor? – escucha una suave voz hacia abajo de ella.

– ¿Eh? – responde extrañada sin entender.

– Es que mi dibujo se voló y esta debajo de uno de sus pies – dice una pequeña que no tendrá mas de seis años, de piel moreno claro, cabello castaño y ojos miel.

Phoebe nota entonces la hoja bajo su pie derecho, la recoge y la observa, varios colores brillantes fingían ser las tonalidades de un atardecer y una bandada de aves cruzaban el paisaje.

– Es un lindo dibujo… – dice dándole la hoja a la pequeña.

– Gracias, me llamo Tabita – le responde tomándolo antes de agregar – ¿Va usted a adoptar un niño?

– Pues si eso quiero – sonríe con ternura.

– Ahhh, pues si yo fuera usted, me llevaría a Brighton, es muy llorón, pero también obediente – dice señalando a un pequeño de pelo negro y ojos azules–. Aunque tal vez le guste mas Keith, es travieso pero tiene buen corazón – esta vez mostrando a un chiquillo de piel oscura y ojos profundamente oscuros.

Phoebe sonríe, mientras la pequeña le indica a varios más de sus compañeros, haciendo muecas curiosas con el rostro.

– Vaya ¿entonces todos son muy buenos? va a ser una difícil elección – expresa Phoebe mirando a la niña con afecto.

– Si… debe elegir con cuidado, algunas veces los devuelven a este lugar porque no los aguantaron, aunque usted se ve bastante agradable, su cara es muy linda y creo que tiene muy buen carácter, algo me dice que es una persona muy paciente, así que seguro cualquiera de ellos seria feliz con usted– expresa la pequeña elocuente.

– Gracias por los halagos, seguro encontrare al indicado – dice sonriente, a sabiendas que acaba de hacerlo.

Mientras esto ocurría, la atención de Helga se centro en una chiquilla de aparentes tres años, con el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes, que de no saber que era imposible, ella hubiera jurado que era hija de Lila, gracias al familiar parecido de su redonda carita llena de pecas.

– ¿Veo que observa a Lilian? – le cuestiona la directora del lugar.

– Ahh, es que se parece mucho a una amiga mía, cuando era mas joven obviamente.

– ¿Supongo que a usted no le interesa adoptar?

– Oh no, tengo dos pequeños diablillos en casa, aunque no puedo negarle que ver a estos chiquillos me conmueve mucho.

– Y seguro si supiera la historia de algunos, la conmoverían mas… para ejemplo esta Lilian precisamente, su madre es una alcohólica incorregible, la pequeña tiene suerte de haber nacido sana, pues esa mujer siempre estaba ahogada en alcohol o drogándose, cuando le quitaron a Lily, la pequeña estaba desnutrida y enferma, es increíble que siga viva, y ahora ya la ve, sana y vivaz.

Helga se siente extraña por la historia y fija su mirada en la niña, que sonríe con un compañero mientras juegan con algunos bloques de plástico, no puede negar que el parecido físico con su amiga es impresionante.

Phoebe luce radiante, mientras espera a que llegue Gerald. Cuando este arriba, la directora lo conduce de la misma forma que a Phoebe, quien por el bien del proceso no le indico ni el genero del pequeño que quería adoptar. Unos minutos mas tarde el moreno salió asegurando que había encontrado a la niña ideal. Cuando compararon, fue grande su dicha al notar que había una compatibilidad con la misma pequeña.

El joven matrimonio se abraza amoroso, al recibir las nuevas de que su adopción estaba en proceso y Helga no podía mas que sentir una gran felicidad por sus amigos.

–oOoOoOo–

Mayo comenzaba y era sin duda hasta ahora el mes mas cálido del año, el día de la madre se acercaba y toda la escuela estaba inmersa en actividades gracias al festival musical para celebrarlo. Helga había estado atareada con tantas cosas, que realmente comenzaba a maldecir el momento en que se le ocurrió decirle al director Simmons que quería ayudar. Para su desgracia había tenido que ocuparse del escenario, revisar los actos que iba a presentar cada grupo y hacer algunos de los disfraces, aunque agradecía la oportuna ayuda de su antigua amiga de la primaria Sheena, quien había tenido la suerte de llegar en el momento adecuado.

Con todo, casi no había tenido tiempo de cuidar de sus hijos, ni de flirtear con Arnold, quien a su vez estaba como loco también, ensayando con su coro y tratando de parecer tranquilo después de todo lo ocurrido.

Un lunes al medio día, mientras la mayoría de los niños habían salido al receso, Helga se dirigía hacia su oficina después de revisar algunas cosas en el auditorio, cuando nota que Alex esta de pie mirando a través de la reja hacia la calle. Tal vez esto no la habría molestado sino fuera porque el chiquillo se veía pálido y nervioso, asustada sale al patio y lo observa un poco mas antes de acercarse a él.

– ¿Alex? – le pregunta cautelosa.

– ¿Eh? – responde el chico algo asombrado.

– Te pasa algo amor, te ves un poquito pálido – dice ella tocando despacio y cariñosamente su frente.

– N… no, no me pasa nada mamá… todo esta bien – dice sonriendo nervioso– creo que me insole un poquito.

Ella lo mira con disgusto.

– ¿Has estado mucho tiempo bajo el sol? Te he dicho que no lo hagas en esta época del año – lo regaña con afecto.

– Lo sé… es que se me olvido, pero ya me voy a la cafetería – replica el chiquillo brindándole una sonrisa antes de encaminarse hacia el interior de la escuela.

Helga lo observa alejándose, y voltea por un momento para ver a través de la reja, no hay nada del otro lado mas que la sombra del viaducto, así que suspira un poco aliviada y se dirige de regreso. Del otro lado de la calle, los enturbiados ojos azules de una mujer la miran con odio, y una sonrisa chueca se dibuja en su rostro mientras se oculta en la obscuridad.

–oOoOoOo–

Era martes por la tarde, Helga había visto a sus hijos salir hacia casi una hora para ir a jugar al campo Gerald, normalmente le agradaba pasar un buen rato a solas con Arnold, salvo que esta vez estaban haciendo algunas composturas en el techo de la sala y estaba odiando el hecho de tener polvo entre el cabello.

– ¡Rayos otra vez! – replica sacudiendo su cabello después de recibir una descarga de techumbre en la cabeza, haciendo que una nube de polvo inunde el lugar.

– Lo siento amor, es que quiero que esto este arreglado para la celebración del domingo.

– Lo se cariño, pero mi cabello ya no lo soporta – dice sentándose pesadamente en una silla y cepillando su cabello para quitar rastros de polvo.

– De acuerdo, descansa un poco y yo sigo – dice él comenzando a aplicar el nuevo recubrimiento.

Ella lo observa, le agrada el ambiente que tienen últimamente, ella siente que por fin están actuando como una pareja, y recuperando algo del tiempo que tuvieron que permanecer separados.

De pronto un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal, una angustia le llena el corazón y la hace levantarse como un rayo.

– ¿Que pasa Helga? – dice Arnold asustado al ver como el color se le ha ido del rostro.

– No… no se… tengo un presentimiento… – dice ella tocando su pecho y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta de la casa. Esta a punto de abrirla cuando Celeste entra corriendo azorada.

– ¡Mamá, esa mujer se lo llevo! – grita histérica.

– ¿Que? ¿A quien se llevo… que mujer? – pregunta Helga extrañamente asustada.

– ¡A Alex, esa señora que dice que es su mamá, se lo llevo… estábamos en la calle, llego y lo metió en un taxi … y se lo llevo… – dice al borde del llanto.

Arnold sale apresurado a revisar la calle frente a ellos, corriendo hacia el campo Gerald, no hay rastros de Alex por ningún lado.

– ¡No esta! ¡Helga… Nora se lo llevo! – dice con voz atormentada al regresar con ellas.

Helga esta angustiada, pero trata de mantener la sangre fría y mira a su alrededor.

– Llama a Lila con tu celular, dile que por favor venga a cuidar a Celeste… explícale lo que pasa – le dice con voz pausada a Arnold.

– Pero…

– ¡Hazlo! – le grita, mientras ella comienza a marcar un numero en el teléfono local–, y luego llama a la policía.

Arnold esta asustado, pero decide escuchar a Helga y llama a Lila.

Diez minutos mas tarde la pelirroja estaba ahí con sus hijos y Helga esperaba en la puerta la llegada de alguien. El sonido de una bocina los alerta y Helga saluda al conductor del auto.

– Arnold, por favor espera aquí a la policía y a que yo te llame para darles la dirección.

– No creo que debas ir sola… – dice él impotente.

– La razón por la que lo hago es que Regine consiguió estas direcciones, pero no esta segura de que realmente ella se encuentre en alguna… – dice la rubia volteando a ver a su amiga – además Lorenzo sigue buscando y prefiero que esperes aquí por la llegada de los oficiales y si él tiene una pista es mas seguro que llame aquí también. Aparte te prometo no hacer nada mientras no llegues con la policía.

– Esta bien… ten cuidado y si la encuentras háblame de inmediato.

Ella asiente y le da un suave abrazo antes de subir al automóvil de Regine.

– ¿Tienes el lugar exacto? – le pregunta a la castaña tan pronto sube al auto.

– Tengo su ultima dirección, es la misma que aparece en su ultimo cheque de ayuda social – le contesta Regine mientras conduce, quien los últimos meses se ha dedicado a ayudar a Helga para localizar a Nora, gracias a que trabaja como trabajadora social– además también encontré esto – le indica un folder amarillo.

Helga toma los documentos y lee detenidamente.

– ¿Esto es verdad? – cuestiona asombrada.

– Si totalmente – dice dando la vuelta apresurada en una calle – es una historia tremenda ¿no crees?

– Bastante… – responde la rubia pensativa con una sospecha en su corazón.

– Es aquí… – dice Regine deteniendo el auto en una zona de apartamentos que lucen un tanto abandonados y deteriorados.

Helga baja del auto y observa el edificio de ocho pisos que le ha señalado su amiga, es uno de los mas maltratados y se ve a punto de colapsar.

– ¿A donde vas? – le pregunta la joven de ojos cafés mientras marca el numero de su esposo en el celular, al notar que la rubia se aleja yendo hacia aquel edificio.

– Tengo que comprobar que ella esta aquí… ¿que numero de departamento es?

– 602

– Si me tardo mas de veinte minutos, llama a Arnold para que venga con la policía.

Regine la mira un instante, a punto de decirle que no vaya, mas no lo hace pues la conoce y sabe que es fútil.

Helga entra al viejo lugar y nota que las escaleras están desvencijadas, aun así opta por subir por estas pues el lugar donde debería haber un ascensor, solo existe un gran hoyo. La subida a través de estas se le hace eterna, con el tétrico sonido crujiente de cada uno de sus pasos se le hacia desesperante.

Llega hasta la puerta con el numero que Regine había mencionado, esta punto de tocar cuando nota que no esta bien cerrada, así que solo entra a la vivienda.

– ¿Nora? ¿Nora? ¿Estas aquí? – pregunta con cautela revisando los semi obscuros cuartos llenos de botellas y colillas de cigarro. Un suave quejido la alerta, mientras unos susurros la guían hacia la escalera de incendios. Alcanzando a ver la figura de Nora subiendo hacia el ultimo piso, mientras cargaba en sus brazos a Alex. – ¡Detente! – le grita antes de comenzar a seguirla.

Maldiciendo el hecho de no ser tan rápida como en su niñez, al fin logra alcanzar el techo del edificio, encontrando a la delgada mujer sosteniendo con dificultad a el niño que luchaba por liberase de su agarre, a pesar de estar a punto de desmayarse.

– ¡Alex! – grita Helga amagando correr hacia ellos.

– ¡Aléjate de nosotros! – le exclama la mujer de cabello oscuro moviendo su mano, con lo que Helga nota que tiene un cuchillo en esta.

– ¡Nora, suelta a Alex, yo sé que lo único que quieres es hacerme daño, pero no lo lastimes a él, recuerda que es tu hijo!

– No sé que tan importante te creas Helga, pero esto no lo hago por ti… no… es solo que quiero que Alex y yo hagamos un pequeño viaje juntos… – le dice dándole un beso en la sien al niño.

Helga nota algo extraño en él, ya que luce pálido y desorientado.

– ¿Alex? – le pregunta tratando de obtener su atención.

El niño apenas puede alzar la vista y la mira con angustia.

– Mamá… sabia que vendrías por mi – logra articular con alivio antes de caer como rendido de sueño.

– ¿Que le diste? – le pregunta inquieta.

– Solo algo para que durmiera durante el viaje – dice con una media sonrisa.

– No te lo puedes llevar a ningún lado, Arnold tiene la custodia…

– ¡Arnold no tiene ningún derecho sobre él! ¡Él no es su padre! – le espeta furiosa.

Helga temía escuchar esas palabras, una fuerte duda la ha estado asaltando desde que leyó el informe que le dio Regine, mira la cabeza castaña del chiquillo recapacitando en que es verdad, Alex no tiene gran parecido con Arnold salvo la forma ovoide de su cabeza, una forma que comparte también con Nora quien tiene ese mismo rasgo.

– No sé de lo que hablas… – dice volviendo a negar sus sospechas mentalmente – Arnold es el padre de Alex y no puedes llevártelo… es ilegal – dice acercándose unos pasos.

– Oh pero si no pienso ir muy lejos Helga… – dice la mujer con una mueca a modo de sonrisa mirando una maleta negra detrás de ella –. Solo aquí cerca… para llevar a Alex con su verdadero padre.

– ¡Deja eso ya Nora, Arnold es el único padre de este niño! No importa quien lo haya engendrado, legalmente es su hijo.

– ¡No me interesa! Me han quitado todo, una y otra vez, esta vez no lo dejare... además él esta esperándome – dice con la mirada desvariada.

– ¿Y que hay de tu otra hija? ¿Ella no te importa? – la cuestiona sacando su ultima carta.

Nora alza la mirada y mira con desdén a la rubia. Parece meditar un momento antes de soltar algunas palabras.

– No se como sabes de Lilian... pero seguro sabes también que a ella no puedo acercarme... si no también la llevaría conmigo.

Helga continua tratando de comprender a la mujer frente a ella, negándose a aceptar una verdad que parece innegable.

– Conocí a Lilian en el orfanato... ella se parece a... – dice finalmente con resignación.

– ¡A su padre! ¡Lo notaste por fin! – exclama con jubilo y sorna –. ¿Dime como te trato el padre de mis hijos todo este tiempo, mientras yo me hundía en el lodo?

– No entiendo como…

– Oh pobre Helga… sigues siendo tan tonta como cuando esto comenzó, ¿dime no logras imaginarlo?

La rubia niega con la cabeza, mientras siente una fuerte opresión en el pecho y una gran necesidad de conocer la verdad. Nora esta un poco harta de estar de pie sosteniendo a Alex, y se sienta en la barda, cuidando que el cuchillo quede mas lejos del cuerpo del niño.

– Lyle siempre fue una persona convincente, le sacaba partido a todo, incluso a su enfermedad, fue así como logro controlarme... yo lo amaba locamente… pero él te amaba a ti y solo a ti. Cuando tú y Arnold volvieron a estar juntos después de esos días locos de la secundaria, después de que tú terminaste con Lyle, él y yo comenzamos a salir, él siempre me había encantado incluso cuando anduvo contigo, todo iba bien al principio, él era cariñoso y dulce conmigo, pero después me di cuenta de que él estaba obsesionado contigo y que solo me usaba, me volví loca de rabia, y discutimos varias veces, hasta que no se en que momento me empezó a dar drogas…

– ¿Que?

– ¿No lo crees? ¿Dime que en verdad no lo crees capaz? - le dice en una rara muestra de lucidez.

Helga baja la mirada, recordando las muchas veces que él le ofreció pastillas relajantes, ella nunca las acepto.

– Según me dijo me calmarían, y lo hicieron... me lavo el cerebro diciéndome que si lo ayudaba a estar contigo él encontraría su felicidad… que así me amaría pues él seria feliz por los años que le quedaban de vida, no pude negarme… unos meses después descubrí que estaba embarazada y fue cuando su plan comenzó a marchar.

– ¿Como fue? – dice Helga notando que han pasado veinte minutos desde que llego a ese lugar, seguramente la policía ya esta en camino.

– El preparo el trago con el que drogo a Arnold aquella noche que ustedes discutieron y en la que supuestamente durmió conmigo… bueno de hecho eso es cierto… él solo durmió.

Helga recuerda aquella noche, Lyle provoco esa pelea entre Arnold y ella, hasta ahora había pensado que solo había sido sin querer, ahora sabe que no fue así.

– No hubo que esperar mucho pues al mes siguiente le dije a Arnold que se hiciera responsable, Lyle me dijo que él haría lo correcto… al final así lo hizo. Pero tú no corriste de regreso a los brazos de Lyle como él había imaginado… al contrario tratabas de evitarlo a toda costa y ahí volvió a manipularme, me dijo cada cosa que tenia que hacer, no sé que había planeado pero me dio incluso horario para darle la droga a Arnold, la cuestión fue que yo me puse impertinente y Arnold que ya tenia varias copas encima estaba molesto y me envío en taxi a su casa… tuve que adelantarme y ponerle esa cosa en su copa ¿me imagino que tu hija es una consecuencia de ese adelanto? – le dice con burla.

Helga la mira con frialdad.

– Imagino que sabia como reaccionaria Arnold y que teniendo todo medido podría llegar y evitar que te ultrajara… quedando así como el príncipe encantado que salva a la damisela en peligro – expresa riendo con amargura –. No lo logro… me odio durante meses por eso, pero de cualquier forma al final te tuvo ¿no? Te casaste de blanco en una iglesia, mientras yo solo quería que este niño naciera, odiando cada día que pasaba con ese idiota de Arnold, tratando de mantenerme limpia de alcohol y drogas, porque de una o de otra manera seguía siendo el hijo del amor de mi vida.

– No te entiendo... tú abandonaste a Alex con Arnold… como…

– Segui a Lyle a Pennsylvania, quería estar con él, de hecho él mismo me lo pidio, recuerdas que nunca le diste lo que el quería, yo si se lo daba, él vertía sus ansiedades y pasiones en mi… disfrutábamos la vida juntos, y yo podía tener mi droga y el alcohol a manos llenas, pero luego de algunos años él se comenzó a sentir peor de su enfermedad y me obligo a regresar a Hillwood… yo ya estaba embarazada de Lillian, y cuando nació esos malditos me la quitaron… ahí fue cuando quise estar con Alex… pero no soporte sus modos… se parece tanto al estúpido de Arnold, por eso ese día me dio rabia, él debía ser como Lyle no como Arnold… y no pude evitar lastimarlo, no me pude contener.

Helga estaba sin habla, en ese momento su corazón estaba lleno de rencor y decepción por Lyle, no sabia como contenerse, deseaba gritar de dolor, pero estaba mas preocupada por Alex, quien lucia cada vez mas pálido.

– Nora… debiste decirlo hace mucho… mira dame a Alex y hablaremos de eso tranquilamente, trataremos de ayudarte…

– ¡NO QUIERO AYUDA! – grita la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos –. Cuando supe que Lyle había muerto mi vida se derrumbo… nada mas me quedaban mis recuerdos y luego tú regresas a Hillwood… y tomas el lugar que siempre te había correspondido al lado de Arnold, te he observado, quieres toda la felicidad para ti, jamás te importo Lyle, por eso te detesto Helga, has tenido lo mejor de la vida solo para ti y no lo has apreciado.

– ¿Crees que mi vida ha sido feliz? Nora… ustedes me arrebataron mis sueños, enturbiaron mi destino y casi me hacen odiar para siempre al hombre de mi vida, al padre de mis hijos, si quieres saberlo, mi vida ha sido pésima gracias a ustedes dos, y el colmo es que tú hubieses podido evitarlo, jamás debiste aceptar que él te transgrediera.

– Ahora es muy tarde – dice la castaña levantándose de aquel lugar– mi felicidad era Lyle, así que solo me queda cumplir lo que el me pidió al final, que tú y Arnold nunca fueran felices juntos, y luego alcanzarlo, seguirlo a donde él esta – dice sacando una urna de aquella maleta negra, antes de volver a ponerse de pie.

Helga abre los ojos desmesuradamente al notar aquella caja de metal, le es muy conocida pues son los restos de Lyle, ella misma los cargo y los lloro antes de colocarlos en un nicho de donde pensó nunca saldrían.

Nora abraza a Alex con fuerza mientras se sube al borde del edificio colocando la urna en el regazo del niño y tomando el cuchillo firmemente con su mano libre.

– ¿Que rayos haces? ¡Detente! – grita Helga desesperada al entender las acciones de la mujer.

– Llevándome a Alex conmigo, cumplo al pie de la letra lo que Lyle me pidió, ustedes jamás podrán recuperarse de su muerte – dice la mujer volteando brevemente a ver a la rubia – además ya es tarde para él igual, lo he envenenado así que ni siquiera sentirá el golpe.

Helga hace trabajar su cerebro mientras mira alrededor, debe salvar a Alex, necesita distraer a Nora ¿pero como? El momento llega cuando aparece una figura delgada junto a ella, recortado por la luz del atardecer casi ni lo reconoce pero sabe quien es, ve voltear a Nora distraída por su presencia, la mira centrar su atención en él olvidándose de que ella se encuentra mas cerca, Helga no escucha nada mas, su sentidos se concentran en tomar a Alex en sus brazos, forcejea con la castaña, hace que Arnold tome a Alex y ella se queda con la urna en las manos, un sentimiento de asco le provoca arrojarla al vacío, siente cuando Nora le hunde el cuchillo en el brazo izquierdo, y luego trata de jalarla con ella, mientras se lanza hacia la nada para tratar de alcanzar ese pedazo de metal lleno de cenizas, siente la mano firme de Arnold sosteniéndola, evitando con eso sufrir una suerte igual a la de Nora, quien ahora ha muerto, y yace junto a las cenizas de aquel a quien tanto adoro y por quien tanto daño provoco.

Tras esto Helga mira todo como en cámara lenta y ve pasar a varios uniformados que han sido testigos de un acto increíble, también ve el rostro angustiado de su amado mirándola.

– Helga... estas...

– Yo estoy bien, pero Alex... debe verlo un medico… esa loca lo enveneno – dice con preocupación y Arnold asiente antes de correr hacia un policía, que le indica que hay una ambulancia en la parte de abajo, llevándose de inmediato al pequeño.

Helga esta tan agobiada con lo que ha sucedido que se desvanece, un manto negro cubre la ciudad y también a su conciencia, mientras llega la noche.

–oOoOoOo–

Cuando la luz regresa a las pupilas de la rubia, lo primero que hace es ver el rostro sonriente de Arnold, quien la toma de la mano.

– Que bueno que ya despertaste, ya estaba preocupado, dormiste toda la noche – le dice dándole un suave beso en el dorso de la mano.

– ¿Alex? – dice exaltada.

– Él esta bien, le han hecho lavado de estomago y ha tenido que vomitar un par de veces, pero gracias al cielo y a ti se pondrá muy bien pronto, los médicos dicen que lo que Nora le dio no era suficiente para matarlo, bendita sea su locura que le impidió razonar bien.

– Ahh... que alivio – dice ella soltando un profundo suspiro.

– Helga… me alegra tanto que estés bien, si te hubiera pasado algo a ti o a Alex creo que me moriría – dice mirando de reojo la herida en el brazo de la rubia.

Helga mira a Arnold, debe contarle acerca de lo que Nora dijo, pero no sabe si es el momento correcto.

– Arnold... – inicia una frase sin saber si la va a terminar.

– Dime – responde él mirándola profundamente.

Helga baja la mirada y desea que tratar este asunto fuera en otro momento, pero si no lo hace ahora tal vez se arrepienta de decírselo y sabe que él tiene derecho a conocer la verdad.

– Nora...

Helga le cuenta todo lo que le dijo Nora, él la escucha con calma, tratando de asimilar cada cosa, sin exaltarse, sin dejar que la rabia llene su alma, no en este momento, después de todo ya es muy tarde para cambiar el pasado así que solo conoce la verdad y la acepta tal cual, tomando la mano de Helga y esperando que Dios perdone a esos que tanto daño les hicieron.

– Alex es mi hijo… y siempre lo será, nunca pensé que Lyle, fuera una persona tan cruel y egoísta, de verdad jamás lo pensé de él, fue mi amigo… o al menos yo lo creí así, ya no importa verdad, él ya no esta.

– Lo que no puedo entender es como pudo manipularnos a todos, siento lastima por Nora, creo que al final fue ella quien mas perdió.

– Si… ella acabo consigo misma, y solo por él.

– ¿Hey, se permiten las visitas? – dice Phoebe entrando seguida de cerca por Gerald.

– Pero claro – dice Helga aceptando las flores que le llevan, y recibiendo un abrazo de su mejor amiga.

– ¡Buenos días! – dice Lorenzo, mientras empuja la silla de ruedas de Alex.

– ¡Mi amor! – dice ella con alegría al ver al pequeño.

– ¡Mama! – dice el chiquillo levantándose de la silla para abrazar a la rubia.

– Que bueno verlos a los dos con tan buena salud y animo – dice Lila que trae de la mano a Celeste.

– ¡Mami! – dice la niña arrojándose a los brazos de su madre.

– Mi cielo – dice Helga brindando besos a sus dos pequeños.

– Brian te manda saludos, se quedo en casa para cuidar de los niños.

– Gracias.

– El doctor dice que los dará de alta para la tarde – explica Regine, con algunos papeles en la mano.

– Gracias por atender el papeleo, yo no tenia ánimos para nada – le dice Arnold a la castaña.

– No te preocupes, para eso somos sus amigos.

– Regi, necesito que hablemos después ¿si? – le dice Helga con seriedad.

– Seguro que si – la chica de ojos avellana asiente con firmeza, mientras su esposo la mira con interés e intriga.

–oOoOoOo–

Arnold miraba a Helga mientras recortaba, rompía y tiraba, la observaba en silencio y sin interrumpir el ritual que estaba emprendiendo, la vio buscar y modificar varias cosas, hurgar y patear incluso otras.

– Puedes prenderlo – le dice después de llenar un gran bote de metal con varias fotografías y artículos distintos.

– ¿Estas segura? le dice él mirando la pila de lo que ahora parecía montones de basura.

– Es una limpieza de alma, no necesito quedarme con nada.

– Pero sigue siendo el padre de Celeste…

– No, él es un impostor… sin embargo no toque ninguno de los tesoros de mi hija, solo aquello que yo había guardado en su memoria, pero no necesito recordar a alguien que me hizo tanto daño, de esta forma el fuego purificara y borrara su existencia de mis recuerdos.

– Esta bien… creo que tienes razón – dice Arnold tomando un montón de periódicos y encendiéndolo con un cerillo.

Helga entonces toma el anillo de bodas que aun conservaba en una cajita de terciopelo, y lo arroja a la pila.

– Sabes que eso no se quemara verdad – le replica él.

– No me interesa… es solo basura – dice mientras mira el fuego.

Arnold mira el fuego también, observa como se deforma la sonrisa de Lyle en una de esas fotografías, Helga tiene razón, es una buena forma de olvidar.

–oOoOoOo–

Una dulce melodía salía del piano, tenia un sentimiento profundo y sincero, casi palpable. Helga mira a Celeste quien observa con admiración al creador de aquella melodía, conocía esa mirada, ella la usaba cuando veía a aquel que se convertiría en el único amor de su vida. Conocía aquella canción también, _"First love_", era de una cantante japonesa, Phoebe se la había mostrado y explicado alguna vez, era una canción muy bella y la forma en que Brandon la estaba interpretando en el piano, denotaba el talento que tenia el pequeño, además de el sentimiento que seguramente le estaba imprimiendo al estar tocando para su madre y para tratar de impresionar a Celeste.

Incluso el resto de la gente se emociono al escuchar esa canción, aun sin conocerla tal vez debido a la bella interpretación.

Helga recorrió con la mirada a los presentes del auditorio, observo a los orgullosos padres de el muchacho que se encontraba ahora sobre el escenario, Lila lloraba lagrimas de felicidad, Brian y Brandon habían ensayado esa canción en secreto para ella, pues desde que Phoebe se la mostró había quedado prendada de ella, y la consideraba su favorita, tal vez en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto la amaban en realidad, tanto su marido como su hijo. Cerca de ellos Phoebe y Gerald le sonreían a su nueva hija, Tabita, que se veía muy emocionada de ver a su amigo tocando de esa manera. A un lado del escenario Arnold la miraba a ella y le sonrío al toparse con su mirada, mientras le agitaba la mano a modo de saludo, Helga le sonrío en respuesta y siguió su recorrido, Rhonda y Thad leían ansiosos el programa revisando la hora a la que Charlie haría su representación. Junto a ellos estaban sentados Patty y Harold también esperando por sus dos pequeños, aún le parecía una curiosidad que Thad y Harold se llevaran tan bien, aunque tal vez se debiera a que sus hijos compartían el mismo año escolar.

– Hola – escucha un suave murmullo detrás de ella.

Cuando voltea se encuentra con Lorenzo y Regine.

– Hola – los saluda con un suave abrazo, pues ninguno de los dos quiere lastimar su herida.

– Ya esta resuelto – dice Lorenzo mirándola con afecto.

– ¿Como lo lograron?

– Bueno mientras estaban en el hospital debieron sacarle sangre a Alex para verificar que estuviera limpio de esa droga que le dio Nora, y como Arnold firmo la concesión para hacer mas análisis fue fácil hacer los tramites para certificar la compatibilidad de ADN, ambos son hermanos, voila, no hay necesidad de comprobar compatibilidad con el ADN de Arnold, pues él es el padre legal de Alex y por lo tanto también de Lilian, así que la niña pronto estará en casa de Arnold como otra hija mas.

– Muchas gracias no sé que haría sin ustedes dos en mi vida – les dice con sinceridad.

– Somos amigos Helga, además me arrepiento tantas veces de haber creído en Lyle, lo creas o no, también me manipulo, me hizo detestar al pobre de Arnold, cuando en realidad él había sido el verdadero villano en esta historia.

– El creo su propio infierno Lorenzo, nunca pudo disfrutar del verdadero amor que pudo encontrar en Nora y en Alex, y jamás obtuvo lo que tanto deseaba, porque mi amor siempre fue solo para Arnold.

– Eso es verdad – dice Regine comprensiva.

El director Simmons anuncia el siguiente acto que se trata del coro de la clase de Arnold.

Alex y Celeste se encuentran en medio de los demás niños, y mientras su padre los dirige, cantan una canción que habla de la maternidad y el amor, diciendo gracias con sus lindas voces, Helga siente un suave calor en su pecho, ama profundamente a su familia, y a pesar del dolor y el tiempo que le ha costado tenerla sabe que esta vez nada los separara. Arnold y ella decidieron luchar por la custodia de la hija mas pequeña de Nora siendo hermana de Alex, a quien por cierto ya le han dicho toda la verdad, ya que pensaron que no era justo dejarlos separados y gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos Lorenzo y Regine, lograron evitar muchos recovecos legales y pronto estará en casa, han decidido también casarse el próximo julio, Arnold ha cumplido su promesa y ahora es mas sobrio que nunca, su vida juntos esta comenzando apenas y sin embargo siente que la felicidad esta a su alcance.

Cuando la canción termina, Arnold voltea hacia el publico y cuando la mira a ella le sonríe, con esa sonrisa sincera que le dice que todo estará bien, la sonrisa de su primer y único amor, esa sonrisa que es su hogar, pues es como el terciopelo, suave y perfecta, si todo estará bien a partir de ahora y para siempre.

FIN.

**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**

_**Este es el ultimo capitulo de Terciopelo, muchos se preguntaran porque le di este titulo, bueno es algo tonto y gracioso, simplemente decidí incluir la palabra terciopelo en cada uno de los capítulos, fuera de eso la historia esta inspirada desde el principio en la canción de Hikaru Utada, First Love, así que si no la han escuchado háganlo es preciosa, y si pueden escuchar la versión piano que hay en youtube tal vez disfruten mas la ultima parte del capitulo, espero que todas sus dudas hayan sido contestadas y espero que les haya gustado el final, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero la dama inspiración me abandono por un tiempo, si creen que he dejado algún cabo suelto háganmelo saber y tal vez me aviente con el epilogo. ^^ **_

_**Bueno pues les mando saluditos a todos mis queridos lectores, ustedes alimentan mi alma y me dan aliento, prometo seguir escribiendo, no olvido que aun tengo un par de historias sin terminar por ahí, tratare de que la inspiración no me abandone para poder terminarlas.^^ **_

_**Sayonara.**_

_**LoveLove ArnoldxHelga.**_

_***´¨) (¨´***_

_**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸**_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•`Rei Hikaru Chiba`•.¸) `•.¸)**_

_**El ultimo beso tenia un sabor a tabaco negro, amargo y triste**_

_**Mañana a esta hora me pregunto ¿Donde estarás?¿En quien pensaras?**_

_**Tú siempre vas a ser mi amor, y si me enamoro de otra persona recordare amar**_

_**porque tú me enseñaste como, tú siempre serás el único, ahora el amor sigue siendo una triste canción, hasta poder cantar otra canción…**_

_**El tiempo que esta parado, debe moverse, hay muchas cosas que no quiero olvidar**_

_**Aunque mañana a esta hora seguro llorare y estaré pensando en ti**_

_**Tú siempre estarás en mi corazón, porque ese lugar siempre te ha pertenecido**_

_**Espero tener un lugar en tu corazón también, ahora y por siempre, sigues siendo el único, ahora el amor sigue siendo triste canción, hasta poder una nueva canción…**_

_**Tú siempre vas a ser mi amor, y si me enamoro de otra persona recordare amar**_

_**porque tú me enseñaste como, tú siempre serás el único, ahora el amor sigue siendo una triste canción, hasta poder cantar otra canción…**_

_**Ahora y por siempre · · · **_

_**First Love- Hikaru Utada**_

_**Piano version: solo quiten los espacios en blanco. ^^**_

_**http: / / / iiqeEM7JPRo**_


End file.
